Un Nuevo Señor Oscuro
by Nailahcris
Summary: Continuación de Una Nueva Profecía.Los años han pasado y el prometedor futuro se ha revelado como un cruel presente. Ahora que una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ellos ¿serán capaces de superar sus problemas y luchar juntos de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a tods! Después de este tiempo de parón he vuelto con otra de mis historias, la continuación de Una Nueva Profecía.**_

_**Si has llegado hasta aquí sin haber leído Una Nueva Profecía posiblemente no vayas a entender muchas cosas, así que mi consejo es que la leas. Lo se, es larga, pero merece la pena :)**_

**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero la historia así como los personajes secundarios son de mi cosecha._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

* * *

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante)._

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:_

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),__ Miranda Goshawk._

_Una historia de la magia,__ Eustace Garrett._

_Teoría mágica,__ Adalbert Waffling._

_Guía de transformación para principiantes,__ Emeric Switch._

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,__ Phyllida Spore._

_Filtros y pociones mágicas,__ Arsenius Jigger._

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,__ Newt Scamander._

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,__ Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

…

Hermione leyó la carta que le acababa de llegar a su hija Gracie.

No se podía terminar de creer que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan deprisa y que la niña estuviese a punto de comenzar en Hogwarts.

El tema la preocupaba bastante, ya que su "_otra yo_" estaba ya cursando sus estudios mágicos en la misma escuela.

Hacía tiempo había hablado sobre eso con su marido, con los Potter y por supuesto con Albus Dumbledore, quien siempre parecía tener soluciones para todo. Él mismo, en persona, fue a casa de los Granger para darles la carta y hablar con ellos. En ese momento les hizo un encantamiento _confundus _para que creyeran que su hija había sacado los genes de su tía segunda, Lonna Reilly, la cual era hija de la hermana de la madre de la señora Granger, y a la que físicamente se parecía muchísimo.

A pesar de que Albus la había asegurado que nadie sospecharía nada, ella seguía algo intranquila, pero eso no era lo único que la preocupaba. Su matrimonio no estaba yendo bien, en los últimos meses ella y Remus se habían distanciado. Llevaban casi cinco meses sin hacer el amor y las pelas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Intentaban que los niños no notaran nada, pero a veces era imposible.

-Remus, ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts para Gracie- le dijo Hermione. Por suerte, esa noche había llegado a casa a su hora. Últimamente siempre tenía cosas que hacer y llegaba cuando habían terminado de cenar y los niños estaban a punto de irse a dormir.

Lupin la miró asombrado -¿Ya?- Ella asintió y se la entregó.

Él la leyó con calma y al terminar suspiró y dijo – No puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo de deprisa. Hace unos días era todavía un bebe al que teníamos que vestir y atar los zapatos, y ahora…Hogwarts-

-Se perfectamente lo que sientes, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Nuestra pequeña está creciendo-

La niña entró a la cocina, en donde estaban ambos sentados –No soy pequeña- dijo molesta.

- Para nosotros siempre lo serás, aunque tengas cien años- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para coger los platos del armario.

- Papa…-protestó Gracie.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto, siempre serás nuestra niña pequeña. Merlín, todavía me acuerdo cuando naciste, eras tan chiquitita…-

-Que pesados sois, ya me lo habéis contado mil veces-

-Gracie…- la regañó Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa para que estés tan enfadada?- preguntó Remus.

-Nada-

-¿Has avisado a tu hermano para que baje a cenar?- preguntó Hermione.

- No me hablo con ese imbécil-

-¡Modera tu lenguaje, jovencita!- le regaño su padre. La niña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Anda, ven a sentarte aquí y me cuentas que mascota vas a querer que te compremos para ir al colegio- dijo Remus golpeándose en las rodillas.

Hermione les miró con ternura. Entre ellos siempre había habido una conexión especial, algo de lo que su hijo, Alexander Remus Lupin se sentía celoso, no es que Remus no le quisiese, le adoraba, pero la niña era especial para él. Siempre lo había sido.

Mientras padre e hija debatían sobre cuál de entre todos los animales que podía comprar sería mejor, Hermione subió a buscar a su hijo. Estaba en su cuarto, por lo visto peleándose con todo su equipo en miniatura de quiddich favorito, las Avispas de Winbourne.

Así como Gracie se parecía muchísimo a ella, incluso en el carácter, Alex tenía una mezcla de sus dos padres, de barbilla para abajo era Hermione, pero hacía arriba era totalmente Remus.

-Alex, la cena ya está preparada-

-No quiero cenar-

-¿Pero si Melvina ha hecho tu comida favorita?-

-Pues que se la coma ella-

-Alex, sabes que eso es muy feo por tu parte ¿verdad? La pobre ha estado cocinando durante horas solo para darte gusto- el niño se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- le preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado y besándole en la cabeza.

-Nada- respondió el niño enfurruñado.

-¿Te has peleado con tu hermana?-

-Ha empezado ella, me ha quitado mi muñeco de Campbell y no me lo quería devolver-

-Está bien, ya le diré yo que no te quite más tus cosas. ¿Bajas conmigo a cenar?-

-Vale- respondió el niño no muy convencido.

…

Cuando por fin consiguieron que los niños se fueran a la cama y se durmieran Hermione no tardó mucho en acostarse también. Quería esperar despierta a que Remus se acostase y cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera se acercó a ella. Al principio dormían abrazados, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de buscarla como mujer, y ella intuía que era porque había otra persona en su vida.

Se esforzó por desterrar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y cuando lo consiguió le dijo casi susurrando -Me alegro que te haya dado tiempo a venir esta noche a cenar-

-Quiero aprovechar a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con Gracie antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts- respondió y Hermione no pudo evitar que la doliese. Había momentos en los que ella pensaba que Lupin se arrepentía de haber tenido otro hijo, y no lo entendía, porque Alex era un niño completamente sano, no había heredado la licantropía de Remus y el niño era muy cariñoso con él, casi tanto como su hermana.

Hermione recordó cuando Alex nació y les dieron la noticia de que era un niño completamente normal. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida y de la de su marido, pero él había cambiado tanto…

-También deberías de hacerle un poco de caso a Alex, sabes que tiene celos de tu relación con Gracie-

-Si vas a comenzar con eso me voy a otro lado a dormir- contestó Lupin de malos modos.

-Haz lo que te de la gana. Al fin y al cabo es lo que haces siempre- respondió Hermione muy molesta. ¿Es que nunca iban a volver a ser capaces de tener una conversación sin pelearse?

Remus se levantó de la cama y se marchó de la habitación. No volvió en toda la noche.

Ella apenas pudo pegar ojo y cuando Remus apareció en la habitación a la mañana siguiente para vestirse, ella se hizo la dormida y no se levantó hasta que él se hubo marchado a trabajar.

Mientras se duchaba lloró todo lo que por el día no se atrevía a hacer, no quería que sus hijos la viesen así, pero estaba mal. Su matrimonio se estaba yendo al garete y ella no sabía que hacer para que eso no sucediese.

Los niños se despertaron una hora más tarde y después de desayunar, se fueron los tres al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts.

…

-¡Vamos a ver a Papa!- chilló Gracie al pasar por delante del escaparte de la tienda en donde trabaja Remus.

-¡Si, vamos a ver a papá!- gritó Alex.

Aunque no era lo que más le apetecía, abrió la puerta y los niños entraron corriendo, sorteando a la gente que había dentro.

En cuanto Remus les vio, sonrió. Terminó de atender a un cliente y abrazó y besó a sus dos hijos.

-Jewel ¿puedes quedarte sola un par de minutos?- preguntó Lupin a la dependienta que trabajaba en su tienda. –Venid conmigo, chicos-

Su marido se llevó a los niños a la trastienda y ella se quedó allí de pie, viendo como la chica atendía a los clientes y de vez en cuanto la miraba de reojo.

Hermione estaba convencida que esa era la mujer con la que su marido la estaba engañando. No la extrañaba, porque ella era increíblemente guapa, rubia, con un perfecto cuerpo de modelo y tenía un carácter que la recordaba mucho a Nymphadora Tonks.

-¡Mama! ¡Mira lo que me ha conseguido papá!- gritaba su hijo Alex agitando un poster firmado y dedicado de su jugador de quiddich favorito, Tim Campbell. Ella lo leyó y sonrió.

-¿Le has dado las gracias y un beso?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Remus.

- Mil veces ¿A que sí papá?-

- Yo diría mil quinientas- respondió sonriendo a su hijo.

-Bueno, despediros que tenemos que seguir con las compras-

-Si, vamos a ir a Ollivanders a por mi varita- dijo Grace.

Luego esta noche me la enseñas en la cena ¿vale?- Lupin besó a sus hijos, pero a ella no la dirigió ni siquiera una mirada.

Mientras salían, Hermione escuchó la conversación entre su marido y Jewel -¿Ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?-

-Si, que te he echado de menos- le respondió ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a aturdir a esa desvergonzada por decirle esas cosas a su marido delante de ella, pero Lupin, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones agarró a la chica del brazo, intercambiaron las posiciones detrás del mostrador y se colocó delante de Hermione, mirándola muy serio.

Ella temblaba de rabia y de dolor.

-¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Date prisa, que nos van a cerrar!- la voz de Gracie la hizo girar, pero antes le mandó a su marido un mirada amenazadora. Sin duda esa noche iban a tener una conversación, quisiese él o no.

…

Una vez terminadas todas las compras, Hermione y sus hijos fueron al Caldero Chorreante a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Habían quedado con los Potter que se encontrarían allí.

Mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos, Hermione le contó sus problemas matrimoniales a Lily.

- No se cuanto tiempo más voy a conseguir aguantar esta situación- le dijo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo le hubiese sacado los ojos con mis propias manos a esa lagarta- respondió Lily.

-Me ha faltado poco, créeme, pero no quería hacer un numerito delante de los niños. Ya lo están pasando suficientemente mal-

-No entiendo como Remus ha cambiado tanto-

-Yo tampoco-

- Esta noche voy a hablar con James, tal vez él pueda hablar con Remus y no se…tal vez el pueda abrirle los ojos o saber porque actúa así-

- Es ella, esa descarada que trabaja con él, le tiene hechizado, Lily. Y yo…no se que hacer para competir con ella, pensé que era porque después del nacimiento de Alex había engordado y a Remus no le gustaba, así que adelgace siete kilos, pero él pareció no notarlo. Me he cambiado el color del pelo, me he comprado lencería nueva y nada de lo que haga o que le diga sirve de nada. Incluso…-

-¿Qué?- la pregunto Lily cuando ella dejó de hablar.

- Es que es algo muy íntimo-

-¿A estas alturas estamos con eso?- Hermione sonrió.

-Verás. Desde hacía tiempo el me había pedido tener sexo anal, decía que le excitaba mucho la idea, pero desde el nacimiento de Alex tengo muchos problemas de almorranas, así que nunca me atrevía. Hace un par de semanas se lo propuse, pensé que le sorprendería y que tal vez así pudiésemos volver a encender la llama, incluso no me importaba pasarme una semana después tomando pociones para el dolor, pero ¿sabes como reaccionó cuando se lo propuse? Me dijo que estaba muy cansado. Yo le dije, está bien, si no es hoy otro día, y me dijo que hacía mucho que había perdido el interés en probar nuevas cosas conmigo- le confesó a punto de llorar.

-¡Oh, cariño!-

-Le he perdido para siempre, Lily- la respondió a su amiga comenzando a llorar –Y no se que he hecho mal-

Lily la abrazó y ella rápidamente se compuso, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

-No hables así, seguro que termináis encontrando una solución, ya veras –

…

Como había prometido a sus hijos, Remus fue a cenar a casa.

Hermione le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba tenso, esperando que ella le reprochase algo, pero, a pesar de querer gritarle todo lo que la reconcomía por dentro, esperó y esperó hasta que los niños se acostaron y dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que se durmieran.

Bajó a la biblioteca, donde sabía que estaría Remus, y entró. Allí estaba él, sentado en su butaca favorita leyendo El Profeta. Hermione cerró la puerta y colocó un encantamiento imperturbable por si la conversación subía de tono, cosas de la que estaba segura que pasaría, así ni los niños ni Melvina podrían oír nada.

-Te estaba esperando- le dijo Lupin.

-¿Te estas acostando con ella?- preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

A Remus le sorprendió tanto lo directo de la pregunta como su aparente tranquilidad.

-No se de que me estás hablando- claro que lo sabía, el muy mentiroso de él, pero no iba a darse por aludido.

-La dependienta de la tienda ¿Te la has follado?-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-No te atrevas a mentirme -

- No tengo porque mentirte- Era cierto, él no se había acostado con Jewel. También era verdad que entre ellos había pasado algo y un par de veces se habían enrollado en el trastero mientras hacían inventario, pero nada más. De momento, porque él sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano terminarían teniendo sexo, y eso le hacía sentirse como un cerdo cada vez que llegaba a su casa y veía a su esposa, pero el deseo que sentía por esa mujer era más fuerte que él. Por eso a veces reaccionaba de manera tan agresiva hacia Lonna.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes -¿Quieres que nos separemos?-

Eso si que no se lo esperaba y una ola de pánico le recorrió de arriba abajo. –No- contestó sinceramente.

-¿Ese no es porque tienes miedo de perder a tus hijos o por perderme a mí también?-

Ahora el corazón se le paró. No sabía que responder.

-No me mientas Remus. Estoy cansada de esto y quiero que esta noche lleguemos a un acuerdo. O arreglamos esta situación y seguimos juntos como antes o cada uno continúa su vida por su lado-

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, no podían seguir viviendo así, se estaban haciendo demasiado daño –Sinceramente, no se que responderte-

Increíblemente, Hermione seguía tranquila. Asintió con la cabeza varias veces y dijo –Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mañana haré las maletas y me iré con los niños a casa de James y Lily – Se dio media vuelta y cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta fue cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir.

-No. Espera- Estaba muerto de miedo de que se fuera y se llevase a los niños. No quería perder a ninguno de los tres.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, sujetando con fuerza el pomo, sin mirarle.

-Quiero arreglarlo. Quiero que te quedes- le pidió.

- No te preocupes, Remus, podrás ver a los niños cada vez que quieras. Te los traeré…-

- No hablo de ellos. Hablo de ti, de nosotros – le dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione se giró. Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y a él se le encogió el corazón. No soportaba verla llorar –Se que últimamente no he sido un buen marido y que te he hecho mucho daño, pero, por favor, Lonna, dame otra oportunidad. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

Cuando ella asintió, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a besarse como dos recién casados.

…

Esta de pie, mirando las fotografías que tenía colgadas en la pared. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alice y Frank Longbottom, James y Lily Potter, los hermanos Black, Remus y Lonna Lupin, Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon y una veintena más de hombres y mujeres que lucharon en la guerra contra Voldemort y quedaron con vida.

-Primero acabaré con todos y cada uno de vosotros lenta y dolorosamente, y después…- se giró lentamente. Había recortes de periódicos y fotografías por todas partes, empapelando cada milímetro de pared. Incluso la pequeña ventana y el techo estaban cubiertos por papel. Gente saludando, gente sonriendo, gente llorando, gente siendo llevaba a Azkaban, había de todo, incluso niños jugando.

-…me encargaré del resto-

...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Alguna novedad?-

- Vamos despacio pero seguros. El primero en caer va a ser el individuo Sirius Black. Un par de semanas más y ya será nuestro por completo. Podremos hacer de él lo que queramos-

-Muy buena noticia. Ya lo creo que sí. ¿Algo más?-

-Lonna Lupin. Según nuestras fuentes estuvo esta mañana en el Caldero Chorreante contándole a Lily Potter que su matrimonio estaba acabado-

-Por supuesto que lo está. Muy buen trabajo, pero quiero que lo remates. No me importa como lo hagas, pero remátala-

-Si, su Majestad-

…

Hermione se despertó felizmente dolorida.

Remus y ella se habían reconciliado ¡Y de que manera! Incluso se había atrevido con el sexo anal y aunque no estaba muy convencida de poder sentarse en condiciones por lo menos durante una semana, la experiencia no había sido mala del todo. Remus había sido maravilloso con ella, cuidadoso y tierno mientras experimentaban, apasionado e insaciable el resto de la noche.

Y con la promesa de hacer todo lo posible para superar todos sus problemas, esa noche durmieron abrazados, y cuando ella despertó, él estaba a su lado, completamente desnudo, tumbado boca arriba.

Muy despacio le retiró la fina sábana de algodón azul pálido que les cubría y se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de su marido. Recordando la primera vez que le vio desnudo y que hicieron el amor, en esa misma casa, en esa misma cama.

Le acarició con suavidad por el pecho y lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta su vientre. Sonrió maliciosamente ante su ocurrencia. Sabía que a Remus le iba a encantar su idea, así que se deslizó por el colchón y comenzó a besar y a lamer el pene de su marido.

Remus estaba teniendo un increíble sueño erótico. Estaba con Jewel en la tienda y de pronto ella se agachó, le desabrochó el pantalón y se introdujo su miembro en la boca. Gimiendo de placer, él colocó sus manos entre su pelo de color dorado y comenzó a incrementar el ritmo. ¡Merlín, esa mujer tenía la más increíble de las bocas! Y sabía a la perfección que era lo que le gustaba en cada momento.

De pronto, algo le hizo despertar. No estaba soñando, alguien le estaba haciendo una felación. –Lonna- gimió abriendo los ojos. Ella le sonrió sin parar con lo que tenía entre sus manos, mejor, entre sus labios.

Sin querer perderse en detalles de porqué estaba soñando con Jewel cuando quería salvar su matrimonio, se dejó llevar.

Sin duda, esa era su manera favorita de despertar.

Cuando recobró las fuerzas se levantó. Por desgracia tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque lo que le hubiese gustado realmente era quedarse desnudo entre esas sábanas, con su mujer al lado sin nada de ropa.

…

Estaba preparando el baúl que Gracie se tenía que llevar al colegio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos más tardes apareció Lily con Violet.

Los tres niños se pusieron a jugar juntos y las dos mujeres bajaron a la cocina a tomar un te.

-Vaya, parece que hoy estás de mejor humor- dijo Lily.

-Que quieres que te diga que no sepas. Después de un par de orgasmos, el mundo se ve de otro color-

Ambas mujeres rieron y Hermione le contó a su amiga como había sido la reconciliación.

-De todos modos, deberías decirle a Remus que la despidiera.-

- Confío en mi marido y parece verdaderamente decidido a intentarlo de nuevo, pero no quiero presionarle-

- Hubiera sido muy necio por su parte no hacerlo. Y hablando de necios. Sirius nos tiene muy preocupados a James y a mí-

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-

- Le han pillado drogándose en horas de trabajo-

-¡¿Qué?-

- Según me contó anoche James, desde que Sirius se separó de su segunda mujer comenzó a tomar drogas, a apostar, a beber, a ir con prostitutas y cada día va a peor. Por eso Regulus discutió con él y ahora no se hablan, por lo visto está dilapidando la herencia familiar, y Regulus no está dispuesto a quedarse en la ruina por costear los vicios de Sirius-

-Oh, no. Dios mío, eso es horrible, Lily-

-James está desesperado, ya no sabe que hacer para ayudarle-

- No me extraña. Yo hablaré con Remus a ver si entre todos podemos hacer algo-

Lily se marchó, quedando el día 1 de Septiembre en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King´s Cross.

Faltaba tan poco para que Gracie se marchara y para que ella empezase a trabajar de nuevo… Solo cinco días.

…

Remus quería volver a casa pronto esa noche, quería disfrutar de sus hijos y de su mujer. ¡Merlín! lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había sido…wow…no encontraba palabras. Se pasó todo el día pensando en ella, quería hacerla el amor de nuevo, pero primero quería que hablasen sobre los hechos que los había llevado hasta ese punto, si iban a darse otra nueva oportunidad tenían que saber que es lo había fallado esa vez en su matrimonio.

Jewel se había pasado el día intentando acercarse a él, pero por suerte había sido un día especialmente movido y habían tenido tanto trabajo que no habían podido ni hablar, pero en cuanto todo se tranquilizase un poco la iba a dejar claro que entre ellos no iba a volver a pasar nada y que o cambiaba de actitud con él o iba a tenar que despedirla. No iba a tirar por la borda su matrimonio y su familia por un calentón. Ellos valían muchísimo más que eso.

A la vuelta, la compró a Hermione un bonito ramo de flores y una cesta de surtidos de Zonko para cada uno de sus hijos.

Cuando entró en la casa, los niños se estaban peleando y Lonna intentaba poner paz entre los dos.

Remus sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

En seguida los dos se abalanzaron sobre él contándole que el otro tenía la culpa. Remus miró divertido a su mujer que le mandó un beso y le dijo – Bienvenido a casa, cariño-

-El que deje de gritar antes de que cuente tres tiene un regalo- dijo Remus. No había terminado de decir la frase cuando sus dos hijos se quedaron mudos. Lupin les dio a cada uno su bolsa y los niños gritando de alegría se pusieron a intercambiar sus cosas y a jugar con ellas como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Podemos salir al jardín?- preguntó Alex.

- Claro que si, pero primero darle las gracias a papá por el regalo-

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Remus, le dieron un par de besos rápidos y salieron corriendo.

Hermione se acercó a él y la dio un rápido beso en los labios. -¿Qué? ¿Solo me merezco eso por haberte salvado de las fieras?- Hermione rió y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos, querido- le pasó los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a besarle lenta y profundamente, pero de pronto algo la paró.

-¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? Preguntó ella sintiendo un extraño bulto dentro de su túnica.

-Vaya, casi lo olvido- dijo –Esto es para ti- añadió sacando un ramo de flores silvestres.

Hermione las olió y suspiró. Cuanto había echado de menos a ese Remus. Hizo aparecer un jarrón con agua y a continuación se abrazó a él de nuevo y le susurró -¿Por dónde íbamos?...Ahhh, si, por aquí…- y volvió a besarle.

Cuando Hermione dejó sus labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello, Remus gimió –¡Oh, Lonna! Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, pensando en esto, en tu boca por todo mi cuerpo y la mía por todo el tuyo- le confesó.

Hermione paró lo que estaba haciendo y le preguntó incrédula - ¿En serio?-

Remus asintió, cogió la mano izquierda de ella y la llevó hasta su dura erección. –Ha estado así casi todo el día por tu culpa, porque no podía dejar de recordar lo de anoche, ni lo de esta mañana- le susurró al oído mientras ella le masajeaba por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.

-¿Sabes algo?-

-Qué-

-Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti- le respondió al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y le comenzaba a bajar la cremallera del pantalón –Ni en ti- le dijo a su firme erección. Justo cuando introdujo la punta entre sus labios oyó a Gracie gritar.

-¡Mamaaa!- pero decidió no hacerla caso. -¡Mamaaa!-

-¿Esto es un complot en nuestra contra o algo parecido?- le preguntó a Remus.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!-

-Anda, ve a ver que quiere-

-Lo siento, Remus, yo…- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Su marido la dio un rápido beso en los labios y la sonrió.

-¡Maaamaaaaaaaaaa!- ahora también la llamaba Alex.

Cuando Hermione se asomó a ver que pasaba resultó que los niños solo querían que les diera permiso para encender una de las vengalas que venían en el paquete. Remus llegó detrás de ella y les encendió a los niños un par de ellas.

Mientras los cuatro miraban las divertidas formas que adquirían las vengalas, Remus se colocó detrás de Hermione, la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo alejado que había estado de su familia.

…

Sirius Black estaba nervioso buscando por todo el apartamento, necesitaba encontrar algún frasco con droga. Tenía que tomar un poco, la necesitaba.

Buscó y buscó por cada rincón de su casa y no encontró ni un mísero envase. Eso realmente le enfureció, solo quería beber un poco para relajarse de los días tan horribles que estaba teniendo.

Sus jefes le habían suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden y después había tenido una pelea horrible con James, en la que incluso habían llegado a las manos. Por si fuera poco su hermano le había puesto una demanda y estaba intentado incapacitarle para administrar la herencia de la familia. Ese maldito bastardo se quería quedar con todo y dejarle en la calle. Ojala no le hubiese defendido en el juicio y le hubiese dejado pudrirse en Azkaban.

Con las manos temblorosas y sudando se apareció en el Callejón Knocturn para comprar un par de dosis a su proveedor habitual.

-Me alegro de verte- le dijo el hombre. Era bajito, rechoncho y normalmente tenía muy mal aliento. -¿Cuánto quieres?-

-Dos frascos – cuando el hombre le enseñó las pequeñas botellitas transparentes de cuatro centímetros de altura, Sirius recapacitó, miró en sus bolsillos el dinero que llevaba y le dijo – Mejor dame cinco-

-¿Ya se te han terminado las tres que compraste antes de ayer?-

-Ese no es tu problema-

-Vamos, amigo, no te pongas así conmigo, solo te lo digo porque si esto se te está quedando pequeño tengo algo más fuerte para ti. Es una poción nueva, pero muy buena. Cuando te la tomas te da un subidón increíble, además te permite mantener relaciones sexuales sin problema. ¿Qué me dices?-

Sirius se quedó pensando unos instantes. No le interesaba meterse ninguna mierda nueva, con lo que tomaba le iba bien. –De momento paso-

- Eres un buen tío, me caes bien, así que esta…-le dijo enseñándole el frasco de color verde -…va por cuenta de la casa. Si quieres la pruebas, sin ningún compromiso, y si no la tiras. Eso depende de ti-

-Si, ya veré. Gracias- respondió y le pagó.

Rápidamente se apareció en su casa. Se dirigió al salón y allí se bebió el primer frasco de su droga habitual de un tirón. Le hizo efecto rápidamente. Notó como la droga se mezclaba con su sangre, dándole un profunda y placentera modorra. Se sentía como después de haber echado el mejor polvo de su vida, relajado y feliz. Y los temblores y los sudores se habían ido.

Se lamió los labios, todavía podía sentir el regusto de la poción, a azúcar tostada. En ese momento cayó profundamente dormido.

…

Remus, que se había tomado la mañana libre para acompañar a Gracie a la estación de tren, estaba con los niños esperando a que Hermione bajase. Hace tiempo se había sacado el carnet muggle de conducir y les iba a llevar a todos hasta King´s Cross. Tenían un largo camino y si no se daban prisa iban a llegar tarde.

Guardaron el baúl en el maletero y entraron todos en el coche.

Gracie, que llevaba sobre sus rodillas el gato que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagon como mascota, no paraba de preguntar nerviosa sobre la casa en la que estaría. Ella quería Gryffindorf, igual que su padre, sus tíos y sus primos Harry y Violet.

-También te puede tocar Ravenclaw. Yo estuve a apunto de ir a esa casa, pero después terminé en Gryffindorf- dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-¿Tu? pero si siempre nos has dicho que no habías ido a Hogwarts- dijo Gracie.

Hermione miró a Remus preocupada. –Es que estuve unos meses trabajando allí, y un día me probé el sombrero seleccionador y estuvo dudando entre esas dos casa, pero al final me dijo que si fuera alumna del colegio hubiese ido a Gryffindorf. Fue muy divertido- mintió Hermione.

Gracie pareció quedarse satisfecha con su respuesta y siguió intentando dilucidar cuál sería su casa.

Según iban llegando a la estación, Hermione se iba poniendo más nerviosa. ¿Y sí se encontraba consigo misma? No sabía como iba a reaccionar, no sabía como iban a reaccionar ninguna de las dos. ¿Y cuando su yo adolescente se encontrase con Grace? La niña ya sabía por boca de sus primos que en su casa había una chica que se parecía mucho a ella y a Lonna. Hermione había tenido que explicar a Gracie y a Harry y a Violet que era una sobrina segunda suya con la nunca había tenido contacto.

Por lo visto a raíz de esa conversación, Harry, se hizo muy amigo de ella. Algún verano intentó que las dos se juntaran pero Lonna nunca aceptaba, poniendo excusas. Sabía por su sobrino que su otra yo pensaba que Lonna se avergonzaba de ella y de su familia muggle. Nada más lejos de la realidad, nunca podría avergonzarse de ellos, pero prefería que la niña pensara de esa manera que atreverse a verla en persona.

Las manos la temblaban tanto que Remus se debió de dar cuenta y la dio un fuerte apretón en su muslo izquierdo para tranquilizarla.

La noche anterior habían hablado sobre ello, pero no podía terminar de quitarse esa extraña sensación de nerviosismo del cuerpo.

Al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos buscó con la mirada, pero solo reconoció a Lily Potter con Violet y a Molly Weasley despidiéndose de la pequeña Ginny. Por un instante su mente volvió a recordar cuando ella iba a Hogwarts con todos ellos y la entró mucha nostalgia. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido seguía recordando esos bonitos momentos con mucho cariño.

Molly les vio y se acercó con Ginny a saludarles.

Lonna les contó que era el primer año de Grace y Ginny la dijo que no se preocupase, que ella iba a ayudar a su hija para que se adaptase bien.

¡Oh, cielos! Se acababa de poner a llorar.

Abrazó a Ginny y le dio las gracias y cuando la niña subió al tren Remus pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No llores, mami – la dijo Alex –Seguro que Gracie se lo pasa muy bien en el nuevo colegio-

Parecía que se estaba relajando un poco cuando su sobrino Harry bajó del tren, seguido de Ron Weasley.

-¡Tía Lonna!-

-Madre mía Harry, estas altísimo – le saludó Lonna sonriendo.

-Vaya, tío, tenías razón, es igualita que Hermione- dijo Ron.

A ella se le paró el corazón en ese instante y a punto estuvo de desmayarse cuando vio aparecer a su otra yo de detrás de Ron.

-Mira tía, estos son mis amigos, Ron Wealsy y Hermione Granger, tu prima o tu sobrina, no se muy bien- las palabras del chico apenas la llegaron al cerebro, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de que alguien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola- dijo Ron

-Encantada de conocerla por fin, Señora Lupin- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Remus la dio un sutil empujón y ella pareció reaccionar –Si, igualmente- respondió, pero estaba temblando como una hoja.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin, su marido. Es un placer conoceros, chicos- les dijo para dar tiempo a su mujer a que se recuperase. –Nuestra hija Gracie empieza este año Hogwarts-

-Si, ya la hemos visto, estaba en el mismo compartimento que Violet y Ginny – dijo Harry.

En ese momento el se oyó el silbato del tren y todos los niños que quedaban en el andén subieron rápidamente.

Gracie se asomó por la ventana para despedirse de sus padres y de su hermano.

-Pásatelo muy bien, cariño- le dijo Remus. Hermione no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Lupin se abrazó a su esposa. –Nuestra pequeña Gracie- susurró contra su pelo.

-¿Y yo cuando voy a poder ir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Alex.

-No te preocupes, cariño, antes de que te des cuenta tendrás tu carta y podrás ir- dijo Hermione.

Mientras Molly y Lily se despedían de Hermione, Remus no podía apartar la mirada del tren que se iba alejando más y más de ellos. Los ojos se le empañaron. Su pequeña Gracie se iba de casa, ya no podría verla dormir, ni sentársela en sus rodillas para contarla historias, ni hacerla trenzas en el pelo, ni…

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta la tienda?- le dijo Hermione rodeando la cintura de su marido con el brazo izquierdo y sujetando de la mano a su hijo.

-¿Sabes qué? Jewel puede apañárselas solita por un día. ¿A dónde os apetece ir en vuestro último día de vacaciones?- preguntó Remus.

-¡Al zoo!- gritó Alex

-Pues no se hable más. Al zoo-

…

Mientras Alex disfrutaba viendo el espectáculo de los delfines, Lupin hablaba con su esposa. Estaba preocupado por cómo se había tomado ella todo el incidente de la estación de tren, pero Hermione era una mujer increíble y a pesar del shock inicial lo estaba llevando realmente bien.

Y pensar que alguna vez había querido dejarla por tener un poco de sexo con su empleada… ¡Imbécil!

Su mujer y su hijo rieron cuando un delfín salpicó a casi toda la grada, y él los miró atentamente. Se sintió orgulloso de su familia y feliz por la vida que había conseguido, que ella le había ayudado a conseguir, porque sabía de sobra que de no ser por todo lo que ella había hecho ahora mismo ninguno estaría allí. Pensó también en su niña, en su Gracie. Era su alegría y le daba pena que no estuviese allí disfrutando con ellos, pero la navidad llegaría pronto y la podría tener de vuelta con él. Y Alex, ese niño era un diablillo, pero tenía un corazón enorme, siempre preocupado por todo el mundo, e inteligente como su madre.

Hermione le miró y le sonrió.

-Te quiero- dijo Remus.

-Yo a ti también-

…

Hermione estaba en su despacho, algo desorientada. Todos los años, después de volver de vacaciones la costaba un poco adaptarse a la rutina.

-Bienvenida- la saludo Bradley Bradford cuando entró al despacho. Era un hombre un par de años más joven que ella, que trabajaba en su mismo departamento.

-Gracias Brad. ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Como siempre. Nada que merezca la pena ser reseñado. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has separado ya de tu marido?-

Hermione se río. Todos los meses la preguntaba lo mismo – Nunca Bradford-

-Ya veremos. Algún día te darás cuenta de que yo soy tu hombre ideal y tendrás que rendirte a mis encantos-

-Sigue soñando-

-Por cierto. El jefe quiere verte. Reunión general – anunció.

-Ahora mismo voy-

…

Remus sabía que algo estaba mal. Jewel nunca se retrasaba y ese día había llegado veinte minutos tarde y de muy mal humor.

Tenía que hablar con ella y dejarla claras las cosas, pero no encontraba el momento oportuno. Por su experiencia con Lonna sabía que cuando una mujer estaba tan enfadada era mejor dejarla que se la pasase o si no podías salir con un ojo morado.

Por fin, a eso de media mañana ella le dijo -¿Dónde te metiste ayer?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Se suponía que ibas a acompañar a tu hija a la estación de tren y luego ibas a venir a trabajar. Sin embargo me dejaste sola todo el día -

-¿Tuviste algún problema?-

- No, pero esa no es la cuestión-

- Yo creo que si, Jewel. Da la casualidad que soy tu superior, soy uno de los socios de esta tienda y si por el motivo que sea falto un día, tú no eres quien para reprocharme nada-

A la chica se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas lo que a Remus le hizo sentirse como un bastardo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

-Y ya que estamos teniendo esta conversación, quiero que dejemos algo muy claro. Nunca va a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros dos-

-¿Qué te ha hecho la arpía de tu mujer para que cambies así de opinión?-

-No la insultes, Jewel. Eso no te lo voy a consentir y no me ha hecho nada, simplemente entre tu y yo no puede volver a suceder nada-

-Remus, tu sabes lo que siento por ti y se que a tu correspondes a esos sentimientos, así que no entiendo a que viene todo esto ahora. Te he dicho muchas veces que no me importa que estés casado, incluso hace diez días estuviste apunto de mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo en el almacén. Y el otro día estuviste tonteando conmigo delante de tu esposa ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?-

- Yo amo a mi esposa. Lo nuestro fue…bueno, yo estaba confuso y tu eres muy atractiva, pero las cosas han cambiado y…-

En ese momento un cliente entró por la puerta, interrumpiéndoles. La chica se metió en el almacén a ordenar y por suerte para Remus, no volvió a salir en toda la tarde.

…

- Estamos teniendo muchas quejas y reclamaciones, ya que la ola de ataque a elfos domésticos está aumentando y estos tienen miedo de salir de las casas de sus amos por miedo a ser agredidos o asesinados-

-¿Se sabe ya quien está detrás de los ataques?- preguntó Hermione.

- Alguien que se hace llamar _"El Emperador Exterminio"-_

- ¿Es que los criminales de hoy en día no tienen autoestima?- dijo Bradley.

-Esto no es ninguna broma. Hace unos minutos me ha llegado un informe del departamento de aurores diciéndome que han enviado un panfleto amenazando a los vampiros, hombres lobo, centauros y demás criaturas mágicas. Además animan a los magos y brujas que se unan a su causa para acabar con las lacras sociales e instaurar un nuevo orden en la comunidad mágica-

- ¡Por favor, otro loco de esos no!- protestó Hermione.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Se echaba un montón de menos a Gracie, pensó Lupin.

La casa estaba más tranquila, ya no se oían gritos de niños al entrar. Si, estaba Alex, que en cuanto él llegó a casa el niño salió corriendo a recibirle con un abrazo, pero su niña era especial. Recordó la cantidad de veces que su esposa le había dicho que Alex tenía celos de su hermana y se dio cuenta que siempre le había hecho más caso a Gracie que al niño, tal vez era por que ella era portadora de su licantropía y eso le hacía sentirse culpable o porque ella había sido la primera. No sabía muy bien.

Dejó la túnica colgada en el perchero y se fue a la cocina con su hijo, mientras este le explicaba lo que había hecho durante el día. Allí estaba Lonna ayudando a Melvina a preparar la cena. Últimamente la elfina no se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, se estaba haciendo mayor y ellos estaban muy preocupados por su salud.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Remus acompañó a su hijo a la cama. Había decidido que le iba a compensar por la poca atención que le había prestado especialmente en los últimos meses, igual que a su esposa.

Como de costumbre, Remus fue a la biblioteca a leer su ejemplar del Profeta. Desde hacía unos días las noticias sobre ataque a todo tipo de criaturas mágicas ocupaban buena parte del periódico. Él mismo en persona había recibido notas amenazantes y lo había puesto en conocimiento de los aurores. James le había dicho que no tenía porque estar preocupado por las amenazas que había recibido, que él y la tienda estaban siendo vigilados para que nada les pasara.

Hermione no sabía nada sobre ese tema, por suerte las amenazas habían llegado solamente a su trabajo y había podido mantener el secreto. Únicamente, en el hipotético caso que empeorase la cosa se lo contaría todo. De momento prefería no preocuparla.

Ella llegó no mucho más tarde y se sentó a su lado –Gracias por lo que estas haciendo con Alex. Está muy contento-

Remus sacudió el periódico y doblándolo lo dejó caer sobre sus rodillas -¿Tan mal padre he sido con él para que tengas que darme las gracias?-

-En estos últimos meses parecía que la única persona que te importaba era Gracie-

Dio un pequeño salto en el sillón y sentándose en el borde se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara -Lo siento tanto, cariño-

Hermione se encogió de hombros –Lo que importa es que ya has vuelto-

Remus se aproximó a ella y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso –Hace mucho que no lo hacemos en la biblioteca- le recordó Hermione.

-Eso tiene fácil solución ¿no te parece, querida?-

**…**

No le apetecía nada levantarse. Eso eran las consecuencias de haberse pasado media noche haciéndole el amor a su mujer. Eso y unas terribles pero deliciosas agujetas en casi todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y si decimos que estamos enfermos y nos quedamos en la cama todo el día?- le dijo Hermione abrazándose a él.

- ¿Y que hacemos con Alex?- preguntó Lupin con voz somnolienta.

-Vale, está bien. Nada de cama- Hermione se levantó con los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto, pero a él no le importaba, para él seguía siendo aquella Lonna Reilly que conoció en casa de los Potter aquella afortunada tarde de hace tantos años. Tan hermosa que le robó el corazón en el mismo instante que puso sus ojos sobre ella.

Se levantó, de dio una ducha rápida y se marchó a trabajar con ganas de que acabase pronto el día para poder reunirse con su familia de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, Jewel acababa de abrir y a juzgar por la cara que tenía algo no muy bueno había sucedido.

-Han dejado esto por debajo de la puerta- le dijo su empleada dándole un papel sucio.

"_Este es el último aviso. No vamos a permitir que engendros de ninguna clase nos roben nuestro dinero, a nuestras mujeres, se queden con todo lo que nos pertenece por nacimiento y mucho menos que se reproduzcan y traigan al mundo más engendros. Si en veinticuatro horas no te has largado de aquí atente a las consecuencias, tú y tu abominable familia"_

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, no le importaba que le amenazasen a él todo lo que fuera, pero que se metieran con su familia era demasiado.

-Tengo que avisar a los aurores de esto- dijo Lupin.

-Ya lo he hecho yo antes de que llegaras- respondió Jewel -Seguro que no tardan mucho en llegar.

Efectivamente, una pareja de aurores se presentaron unos minutos después.

-Debería poner en sobre aviso a su familia, señor Lupin. Este tipo de amenazas es mejor tomárselas en serio- le dijo uno de los aurores.

Dio un sorbo del te que le había preparado Jewel para que se calmase –Si, ahora mismo voy a avisar a mi esposa, mi hija mayor está en Hogwarts pero el pequeño está en una escuela muggle-

-Sería bueno que avisase al profesor Dumbledore para que tengan bien vigilada a su hija mayor- dijo el otro hombre.

-Si, por supuesto, eso haré. Muchas gracias- dicho eso, Lupin les dio la mano a los dos hombres y se fue al almacén para escribirle una carta a su viejo amigo Dumbledore, después se aparecería en el Ministerio y le contaría a Hermione.

**…**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Remus no había dado señales de vida.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por la biblioteca, esperando a que apareciera o mandase una lechuza o cualquier cosa.

Hacía un par de horas se había aparecido en la tienda, pero estaba cerrada y las luces de dentro estaban apagadas, así que fue a casa de James y Lily, allí tampoco estaba, probó suerte en casa de Sirius, pero nadie le abrió la puerta, incluso había ido a San Mungo, pero no había ningún paciente con las características de Remus.

James le había contado sobre la amenaza de por la mañana y se había asustado, no por ella y Alex, su casa seguía con el fidelio desde la guerra, ella había insistido en dejarlo, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. Tenía miedo por su marido, de sobra sabía ella lo que un grupo de locos sádicos era capaz de hacer.

¡Por favor, que no le hubiese sucedido nada! ¡Por favor!

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

El corazón se le paró de golpe. Remus había vuelto y salió corriendo a recibirle, pero tan pronto le vio se congeló en el sitio.

Estaba muy serio, con una extraña mirada, como si no la conociera de nada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó asustada.

-Me marcho- le dijo.

-¿Qué?-

Él comenzó a andar en dirección a las escaleras –Ya me has oído, me marcho-

-¿Porqué? ¿Por la amenazas?- le preguntó siguiéndole.

Él no le contestó y se encaminó a su dormitorio –Remus ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Hermione intentando no gritar demasiado, no quería despertar ni a su hijo ni a Melvina.

Lupin simplemente cogió una maleta y con un golpe de varita comenzó a llenarla de ropa.

Hermione estaba confundida y asustada, no quería que él se marchase de casa, no quería vivir sin él ni un solo segundo de su existencia, no podía vivir sin él ni un solo segundo de su existencia -Si lo haces por protegernos no es necesario que te marches, la casa sigue bajo el encantamiento fidelio y Alex y yo…-

Lupin cerró la maleta –Nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado Lonna. No hay motivo para que sigamos juntos más tiempo-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, no después de estos días, después de anoche-

-Estoy hablando completamente en serio- cogió su maleta y salió de la habitación.

-No te atrevas a marcharte sin darme una explicación. Ha sido por ella ¿verdad? Ella te ha hecho algo- Ahora lo veía claro. Cogió su varita y dijo _"Finite incantatem"_ pero aparentemente nada sucedió.

-¿No puedes aceptar que lo nuestro se ha terminado?-

-No, no puedo, porque se que no es cierto, anoche mientras me hacías el amor me decías que me querías, que habías sido un imbécil todos estos meses y que me ibas a resarcir. Me dijiste todo eso de corazón, Remus, pude sentirlo, así que no me creo que todo el amor que sentías por mi haya desaparecido de un día a otro así como así. Ella te ha hecho algo y voy a descubrir el que, te lo aseguro-

-Mama ¿qué pasa?- dijo Alex saliendo de su habitación, frotándose los ojos. Sin duda sus gritos le habían despertado.

-Nada cariño, vuélvete a dormir-

-Papa ¿porqué no me lees un cuento para dormir?- dijo Alex corriendo para abrazarle

- Que te lo lea tu madre- le dijo de malos modos apartando al niño de su lado. Este se fue con la cabeza gacha a su cuarto.

-No se te ocurra tratarle así delante mío- le increpó, pero a él pareció no importarle, se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Ella corrió y antes de que él pudiese abrir la puerta, Hermione le agarró del brazo con fuerza y le obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban fríos y vacios y a ella se le desgarró el corazón.

-No te vayas, Remus, por favor. Quédate y hablemos, sea lo que sea lo que haya sucedido podemos arreglarlo, pero por favor, quédate-

-No puedo Lonna. No puedo-

-¿Acaso has dejado de quererme?- le preguntó a punto de echarse a llorar.

Remus abrió la puerta y tan pronto como pudo se desapareció.

Ella se quedó allí, debajo del marco, paralizada viendo como el hombre que más había amado en el mundo se marchaba de su lado sin ni siquiera saber porqué.

Claro que intuía que esa empleaducha tenía algo que ver, seguro que le había dado alguna pócima y ella iba a desenmascararla y arrancarla los ojos por intentar robarla a su marido.

**…**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Remus se hubo marchado de la casa.

Supo por mediación de Melvina que había vuelto a recoger el resto de sus cosas hacía un par de días, aprovechando que ella no estaba. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de enfrentarse con ella.

Había ido a la tienda para hablar con él varias veces, pero la zorra de su empleada le decía que no estaba y la echaba.

Hermione se había enfrentado con ella, le había exigido que le diese una explicación, pero ella le decía que no sabía de que le estaba hablando y que si su marido le había abandonado ella ni tenía la culpa ni sabía nada.

Mentirosa, falsa, hipócrita. Iba a desenmascararla tarde o temprano.

Se sentía completamente destrozada, no solo por su marido. Estaba nerviosa por la amenaza que le habían hecho a Remus sobre su familia, su hijo Alex asistía a un colegio muggle y allí no tenía nada de protección, si, un par de aurores vigilaba la puerta del colegio mientras él estaba allí, pero seguía sin sentirse tranquila. Además, Alex estaba mal, estaba triste y más callado de lo habitual. Había intentado hablar con él, pero no había conseguido que le dijera ni una sola palabra. Era por su padre, lo sabía, porque se había marchado de casa y por lo mal que le había tratado esa noche. Ojala supiera que hacer para ayudar al niño, pero no podía pensar.

Echaba tanto de menos a Remus que se sentía morir por dentro. No quería comer, no quería ir a trabajar, no quería levantarse de la cama, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Alex tenía que hacerlo.

**…**

Remus estaba en el almacén de la tienda, últimamente no salía de allí, no le apetecía encontrarse con Lonna o con Lily. Sabía que ambas habían ido a buscarle, de su esposa, bueno, había oído los gritos de sus conversaciones entre ella y Jewel, y de Lily, su empleada le había contado algo.

Jewel bajó al almacén –James está aquí, vestido de uniforme- le dijo la mujer.

Era raro que James fuera a visitarle a esas horas y más estando de servicio ¿Habría descubierto algo sobre las amenazas?

Su amigo entró detrás de Jewel, estaba muy serio y él salió a su encuentro para darle un abrazo.

-Os dejo solos- dijo la empleada.

No podía ser cierto. Remus le había dirigido una mirada a la mujer llena de lujuria. Lo que Lily le había dicho era cierto, Remus había abandonado a Lonna por su empleada.

Lupin sonrió de medio lado mientras veía como ella subía las escaleras contoneando en trasero de manera provocadora.

-¿Estas con ella?- le preguntó James.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Te estás acostando con ella? ¿Has dejado a Lonna por irte con Jewel?-

-No pretendo que lo entiendas-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué lo entienda? ¿Has dejado a la mujer más importante de tu vida por un calentón?-

-Es algo más que un calentón- respondió Lupin de mal humor –Estamos enamorados y en cuanto consiga el divorcio de Lonna nos vamos a casar-

-¿Estas loco?-

-Si has venido a insultarme es mejor que te marches-

James cruzó los brazos por el pecho debatiéndose entre darle una paliza y contarle lo que había ido a decirle.

-Los aurores que vigilan el colegio de tu hijo han arrestado a alguien que llevaba varios días merodeando por los alrededores con no muy buenas intenciones. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-Si. Gracias- dijo con indiferencia – Si no tienes nada más que decirme…- añadió señalando la puerta.

- Piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar, amigo-

-Adios, James-

Potter salió de la tienda con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo a sus amigos que se estaban destrozando la vida ellos solos?

**…**

Las palabras de James hicieron mella en él. Se alegraba que los aurores hubiesen arrestado al hombre que merodeaba el colegio de su hijo, por lo menos Alex estaba a salvo de momento.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en que algo malo pudiera sucederle. Su pequeño Alex.

Miró a su alrededor y frunció el entrecejo no recordaba haber ido a trabajar ese día, de hecho sus recuerdos de esta última semana se centraban en Jewel y él dándole un buen repaso al kamasutra. Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales en casi todas las posturas posibles y en lugares que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que se podrían hacer determinadas cosas. Esa mujer era insaciable, pero él no tenía muchas quejas, la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a él. Era Jewel.

-¿Qué quería James?- le dijo acercándose a él y dándole una humeante taza blanca.

Remus la aceptó y dio un buen sorbo, de pronto le había entrado mucha sed -Han detenido a alguien que estaba husmeando en los alrededores del colegio de mi hijo-

-Eso es muy bueno. Ya te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte ¿verdad?-

-Verdad-

-Los aurores se ocuparán de todo. Es su trabajo y no permitirán que le pase nada malo a nadie- respondió ella después de que Lupin vaciase el contenido de la taza.

-Lo se-

Jewel se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos -¿Sabes que han pasado unas tres horas desde que me has hecho el amor por última vez?- le susurró al oído.

Su primera reacción fue tensarse y querer apartarle lo más lejos posible de esa mujer, pero Jewel le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes y lo succionó. Todas sus barreras iniciales desaparecieron, la mente se le quedó en blanco y se dejó llevar por esa boca y esa lengua que tanto placer le habían proporcionado esta última semana.

Solo existía ella, Jewel desabrochándole los pantalones. La deseaba tanto que su erección le latía en anticipación y un par de gotitas blancas, desde la punta de su sexo, saludaban a la mujer que le volvía completamente loco.

Jewel le empujó con suavidad hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared –Tengo algo que te va a encantar- le susurró mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba su duro miembro.

Remus atacó su boca, la devoró con ansias. Necesitaba penetrarla de alguna forma, así que su lengua se abrió paso dentro de la boca de Jewel.

Ella se retiró, sonriendo maliciosamente y de pronto, colgando en su mano aparecieron unas esposas. Se las cerró alrededor de las muñecas y le colgó los brazos desde un gancho que había en la pared.

Nunca antes se había fijado en ese gancho, pero en ese instante eso era lo que menos le importaba, los labios de ella se habían cerrado aprisionando su miembro entre ellos y los movía a un ritmo frenético convirtiéndole en un demente, en un adicto que buscaba su propia liberación como un drogadicto busca su dosis cuando le entra el mono y necesitaba que Jewel se la diera, solo ella podía hacerlo, nadie más que ella sabía darle el placer que él necesitaba, solo ella podía.

Había sido un estúpido por no haberse ido con ella antes.

Ella lo era todo para él.

**…**

La intimidad de la noche era su aliada. En ella aprovechaban para repartir las octavillas de propaganda para su causa, las cartas de amenazas y acababan con la vida de toda aquella criatura que les molestase.

Se sentía feliz. Las últimas noticias que le habían dado sus secuaces habían sido muy buenas.

Los elfos domésticos estaban aterrados, algunos vampiros se habían marchado a vivir a otro país, al igual que algunos hombres lobo. La ofensiva que habían usado contra ellos estaba dando resultado, los asaltos y asesinatos de las últimas semanas tenían aterrada a la población de criaturas mágicas y había puesto al Ministerio en una posición muy difícil.

Sonrió, poco a poco estaba consiguiendo lo que llevaba tantos años planeando. La destrucción absoluta de todos ellos.

Permaneció allí de pie, delante de la casa de Sirius Black, le tenían casi a sus pies. En cuanto probase esa nueva droga que sabía que su proveedor habitual le había regalado, le tendría por completo a su merced.

Si, como iba a disfrutar de ese momento.

Se apareció delante de la casa de Remus Lupin. Ese era otro tema que iba progresando adecuadamente, había abandonado a su esposa y la vigilancia a su familia era férrea. Los inútiles de los aurores habían arrestado al cebo que ellos habían puesto.

Era hora de pasar a la acción.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, encendiéndola y haciéndola enloquecer. Remus sabía perfectamente que era lo que le gustaba y se lo daba sin ningún tipo de reticencias, y ella conocía tan bien a su hombre lobo que sabía que hacer para que él perdiera el control.

Le sentía dentro de ella duro, grande, llenándola por completo. Era el paraíso. Él tumbado sobre ella, siendo implacable, apasionado.

-Remus,…oh, si…no pares…- gemía ella –Oh, si…Eso es…sigue así…así. Me vuelves loca…me matas, Remus…me estás matando- estaba comenzando a sentir las primera oleada de su orgasmo.

-Merlín, Jewel-

Todo se heló, su marido le había llamado por el nombre de su empleada. Hermione intentó zafarse de él, pero fue imposible.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ya no te gusta lo que te hago?- la cara era de su esposo, pero no su voz.

Quería escapar de allí, pero Remus la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y se los subió por encima de la cabeza. De pronto noto como unas cuerdas rodeaban sus piernas y le ataban a la cama.

Hermione intentó forcejear, pero no podía soltarse, pronto las cuerdas llegaron a sus brazos y Remus se levantó, dejándola sola, desnuda e inmóvil en la cama.

-Ayúdame- le suplicó, pero él se rió y se alejó de ella lo justo para abrazarse a Jewel.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse y pronto ella estaba completamente desnuda y siendo penetrada con fuerza por su marido. Los gemidos de ambos le desgarraban el corazón, pero la peor parte fue cuando él dijo a su nueva amante –Tu si que sabes como mantener a un hombre contento-

Hermione se despertó llorando y sudorosa en la cama que tantas noches había compartido con su esposo.

Agotada por el sueño, o más bien la pesadilla que había tenido, se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó a desayunar.

Era domingo y ni Alex tenía escuela ni ella tenía que ir a trabajar y eso la deprimía más. No soportaba estar en su casa encerrada, todo le recordaba a Remus, así que decidió pasar el día fuera de casa con el niño, tal vez así él también se animase.

Subió a su habitación para despertarle y preguntarle que quería hacer.

-Alex, cariño, despierta- dijo cuando se acercó a la cama, pero no había nadie dentro.

Fue a buscar a Melvina, tal vez el niño estuviera con ella, pero no, la elfina no le había visto en toda la mañana, de hecho creía que seguía durmiendo.

Hermione salió al jardín a buscarle. Gritó y gritó su nombre hasta que casi se quedó afónica y el niño seguía sin dar señales de vida. La entró pánico al pensar que había podido saltar las vallas y caerse al estanque de la casa, así que se quitó el camisón y se zambulló en el agua. Estaba gélida, pero tenía que encontrar a su pequeño.

Un par de horas después se apareció en casa de James y Lily, llorando y muerta de miedo.

-¿Has ido a la tienda? Tal vez se haya ido a ver a su padre- le dijo James.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Ambos, James y ella se aparecieron delante de la puerta, pero la tienda estaba cerrada y no había ni rastro de su hijo.

-Deberíamos avisar a Remus- dijo James. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y Potter le envió un patronus contándole lo que había sucedido y citándole en su casa. Desde allí organizarían la búsqueda del pequeño.

Lupin apareció quince minutos más tarde, tenía el pelo mojado y un enorme moratón en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Por lo visto esta mañana cuando Lonna ha ido a despertar al niño no estaba en su cama, le ha buscado por toda la casa, incluso en el lago, pero no ha aparecido-

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé. Por cierto, Lonna está dentro así que tápate esa marca del cuello antes de entrar-

Lupin se cerró las solapas de la túnica y siguió a su amigo. Allí, sentada en el sillón al lado de Lily estaba ella, su de momento mujer, abatida y demacrada.

En ese instante no entendió que pudo haberla visto alguna vez para casarse con ella, sí, Lonna había sido muy buena con él y en esa época él había estado muy necesitado de cariño, eso era lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto Hermione vio a Remus se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarle, pero vio la amoratada marca de su cuello.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Lonna?- le preguntó él con dureza.

-No lo se, esta mañana cuando he ido a despertar a Alex no estaba…-

-Eso ya me lo ha explicado James- la interrumpió –lo que quiero saber es cómo es posible que mi hijo desaparezca así como así de tu casa. ¿Qué tipo de madre eres para que…-

-Ni se te ocurra acusarme de mala madre cuando tú ni siquiera venías a cenar por follarte a su empleada- le gritó ella.

-Basta ya los dos- gritó James –Así no vamos a encontrar al niño-

Contra eso no podía luchar, esa zorra no solo le había robado a su marido, sino que también le había puesto en su contra. Hermione se abrazó a Lily.

-¿Porqué no me ayudas a preparar un poco de té, seguro que nos sentará bien a todos?- le dijo su amiga.

En la cocina, Hermione lloró abrazada a su amiga –No puedo contra esto, no puedo contra esto- le decía una y otra vez a su amiga mientras esta intentaba consolarla -Ella le ha hecho algo, Lily, lo sé. Nosotros llevábamos una semana muy bien, era como cuando comenzamos, y de pronto todo esto. Ella le ha tenido que dar algún tipo de poción- De pronto cayó en la cuenta -No tendrás un beozar ¿verdad?- tenía la solución en la mano entre todos le obligarían a tragárselo y todo acabaría.

-Pues no- el pequeño segundo de felicidad que había sentido se desvaneció instantáneamente y se sintió muy cansada –Seguro que encuentras otra oportunidad-

Cuando volvieron al salón los hombres ya habían terminado de planear la búsqueda de Alex. No iba a ser fácil, pero lo iban a conseguir, su pequeño iba a dormir esa noche en casa.

**…**

Un día entero había transcurrido sin tener noticias de su hijo y Hermione tenía los nervios destrozados. Remus sin embargo parecía tan tranquilo, incluso se había ido a dormir a donde fuera que dormía ahora.

No supo porque, pero fue hasta el colegio en donde su hijo daba clases. A Alex le gustaba mucho ir a la escuela. Hermione esperó y esperó en la puerta y cuando pensaba que no iba poder pasar una hora más así sucedió el milagro, caminado de lejos por la calle que daba a su colegio apareció su hijo, de la mano de una anciana.

Hermione salió corriendo y lo abrazó llorando, diciéndole lo preocupada que había estado y cuanto le quería.

-Señora ¿Dónde encontró al niño?-

-Estaba vagabundeando por la calle y parecía perdido, así que le pregunté donde vivían su papas pero no lo sabía, solo me supo explicar donde estaba su colegio y lo traje-

Hermione se puso de pie sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, y estrechó la mano de la mujer dándole las gracias.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?- el niño asintió con la cabeza, parecía muy triste.

En cuanto llegaron, Melvina fue a abrazar a Alex y mientras le preparaba una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Hermione envió un patronus a James.

-¿Dónde has estado, cariño? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- el niño, que tenía la cabeza gacha, solo se encogió de hombros.

-No tengas miedo, no te vamos a regañar ni a castigar ni nada, te lo prometo-

-Quería ir a buscar a Gracie-

-Ya sé que la echas de menos, pero me lo podías haber dicho y yo te hubiese llevado a verla a Hogwarts-

-No es eso. Yo quería que ella volviera a casa porque así papa también volvería y tu no estarías todo el día tan triste y llorando-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba y se abrazó a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando se separó de él estaba James en la cocina de su casa.

-Hola pequeñajo. Me alegro que estés en casa- le dijo Potter agitándole el pelo, pero el niño ni se inmutó –Nos tenías muy preocupados-

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Hermione.

-En casa de mi amigo Gus- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miró a James –El me iba a ayudar a ir al colegio de Gracie-

-¿Y quién es? ¿Algún amiguito de tu colegio?-

El niño negó con la cabeza –¿Entonces de donde le conoces?-

-De aquí, de casa. Él viene por la noches para jugar conmigo- Hermione se preocupó seriamente y al parecer James también porque le preguntó al niño como entraba su nuevo amigo hasta la casa.

-Yo no lo sé. Solo que entra en mi dormitorio y jugamos mucho-

En ese instante llegó Remus. Cielo santo ¿Dónde tenía los beozares?

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?- le gritó Remus al niño al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba del brazo y se lo retorcía.

-¡Suéltalo!- le gritó Hermione –Como se te ocurra hacerle daño te juro que…- El niño salió corriendo y llorando de la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Lupin?- preguntó James.

Él se frotó la cara –Me marcho de aquí-

-No, espera- le gritó Hermione, si se iba no podría tomarse el beozar – ¿Podemos hablar, Remus?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Por favor, aunque solo sea por los años que hemos pasado juntos-

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo ¿no te parece?-

-No, Remus, no me lo parece-

-Adios, Lonna y vigila mejor a tu hijo-

-¿Mi hijo?- le gritó mientras salía por la puerta -¿Qué te ha hecho esa desgraciada para que te comportes así?- añadió gritando mientras le perseguía. Lupin se desapareció antes de que ella pudiese gritarle algo más.

En ese instante llegó Lily y ella subió al dormitorio del niño para consolarle.

-¿Porqué papá no nos quiere?- le preguntó a Hermione.

¿Cómo iba ella a explicarle a su hijo la situación? –No lo se, hijo, no lo se- le mintió.

**…**

Para una vez que podía dormir en condiciones y tenían que molestarle. Alcanzó un zapato del suelo y lo tiró contra la pared, pero no había manera de que aquella lechuza dejase de golpear le cristal.

De muy mal humor se levantó.

Era una citación judicial, su querido hermanito quería incapacitarle y en dos días sería el juicio. Ese maldito desagradecido quería quedarse con todo y dejarle viviendo en la calle como si fuera un perro sarnoso. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró contra la pared.

Tenía que hablar con su abogado, así que se dio una ducha, recogió el papel del suelo y se dirigió al Callejón Diagón

Salió más desanimado y de peor humor de lo que había entrado, así que fue a casa de James y Lily, tal vez su amigo librase o tuviese turno de tarde y le invitase a un trago.

Lily abrió la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Ya no soy bienvenido en esta casa?-

-Como se te ocurre algo como eso, Sirius. Anda pasa-

-¿Esta James?-

-No, acaba de marcharse. ¿Querías algo?- si, se moría por un trago de whisky, pero todo a su tiempo.

-Solo veros y charlar un rato. Hace mucho que no quedamos-

-Eso es cierto. Últimamente han pasado tantas cosas…-

-¿Qué tal está todo el mundo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Remus y Lonna se han separado-

No debía de haber entendido bien-¿Cómo dices?-

-Remus se marchó de casa hace unos diez días aproximadamente-

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Lily hizo un extraño gesto con la cabeza -¿Hay otra mujer?- preguntó Sirius.

-Jewel, la empleada de la tienda- Eso fue…bueno…no tenía palabras. Él mismo había intentado ligársela un par de veces cuando entró a trabajar, pero había sido bastante borde y cortante con él. No le interesaban los tipos tan mayores. Niñata…

-¿Y como está Lonna?-

-¿Tu qué crees? Destrozada-

-Y eso que Remus parecía el más sensato de todos y mira por donde nos ha salido-

-Sí, está siendo una situación muy desagradable porque con Alex tampoco se está portando nada bien. Si le vieras no le reconocerías, Sirius-

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recapacitando sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años con sus vidas -¿Qué nos ha pasado Lily? Míranos, cuando terminó la guerra creímos que por fin íbamos a poder vivir felices y ahora, estamos destrozando nuestras vidas-

-Todo tiene solución, Sirius. Solo tienes que querer cambiar realmente. Sabes que James y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, solo tienes que querer- le dijo Lily sujetándole la mano.

Emocionado, Sirius le enseño la citación a Lily –Regulus me lo quiere quitar todo- le dijo.

-¿Y le culpas? ¿Después de cómo te estás comportando?- A él le sentó mal su comentario pero antes de que pudiese responderle, Lily añadió –Ponte en su lugar. ¿Cómo actuarías tu si él se dedicase a gastarse la fortuna de la familia en juegos, en prostitutas, en alcohol, en drogas?-

-Es su vida, con ella puede hacer lo que quiera-

-No, no es solo tu vida ¿Crees que las personas que te queremos no sufrimos al verte destrozar tu vida? Lo hacemos, Sirius, más de lo que piensas. ¿Sabes que James desde que te echaron del Ministerio casi no duerme pensando en como estarás, en donde estarás, en qué estarás haciendo?- Sirius se volvió a quedar pensativo.

-¿No crees que ya hemos tenido suficiente con lo de Peter? ¿Tenemos que perderte también a ti? Sabes que eso mataría a James de la pena ¿verdad?-

Sirius se rió amargamente, él que creía que no volvería a ver a Pettigrew en su vida y tal vez ahora estuviera a punto de hacerle compañía en Azkaban.

-Tal vez Colagusano y yo volvamos a ser compañeros de peripecias si mí querido hermano se sale con la suya-

-Entonces dale motivos para que no lo consiga. Todavía estás a tiempo – le dijo. Lily se acercó a él y le sostuvo la manos - Escúchame, Sirius, puedes mudarte aquí con nosotros, desintoxicarte, nosotros te ayudaremos. Te conseguiremos trabajo, puedes trabajar en la tienda con Remus hasta que encuentres algo que te guste más, o bueno, eso ya se vería más adelante. Piénsatelo, Sirius. No nos hagas perderte a ti también, por favor-

De vuelta a su casa pensó mucho sobre las palabras de Lily, ella tenía razón. La manera en la que estaba viviendo no era vida, lo estaba perdiendo todo. Había perdido su trabajo qué tanto le gustaba, a sus dos mujeres, a su hermano, su dinero y estaba a punto de perder a sus amigos, los únicos que siempre habían estado con él al pie del cañón.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta como había estado viviendo. Su casa parecía un basurero, olía mal, la ropa sucia estaba tirada por el suelo, los ejemplares atrasados del Profeta también, había viales de la droga que tomaba por todas partes, había comida putrefacta por la cocina, incluso un par de cucarachas se paseaban felizmente por la encimera de la cocina. Todo era un completo y absoluto desastre. Igual que su vida.

Hizo limpieza general. Iba a cambiar y lo iba a conseguir. Quería recuperar el control y lo iba a conseguir. Tiró todas las botellas de alcohol que tenía en la casa por el desagüe, así como las dos últimas dosis de drogas.

A las siete de la tarde, las manos le temblaban, la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar y se moría de picores por todo el cuerpo como su tuviese un fuerte caso de urticaria, pero él sabía que era el síndrome de abstinencia.

Iba a superarlo, iba a ser duro, pero iba a hacerlo.

A las once y media de la noche no lo soportaba más. Se estaba muriendo, literalmente, incluso se había hecho sangre por algunas partes de su cuerpo al arrascarse, y el pelo, si solo pudiera arrancárselo de raíz no le dolería tanto y con las uñas le sucedía lo mismo. Temblaba tanto que sus dientes hacían tanto ruido al castañetear que le retumbaba el cerebro. Bum…bum…bum…

No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mandarle una lechuza a Lily o aparecerse en su casa.

No, no iba a poder superarlo. No iba a poder.

A las dos y cincuenta y cinco intentó ir al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente, tal vez así los temblores cesaran y pudiera dormir un par de horas. Mataría por dormir un par de horas. Al entrar se tropezó y se sujetó al mueble que estaba colgando de la pared con tan buena suerte que ambos se cayeron al suelo causando un tremendo ruido que le taladró el cerebro y casi le explota.

Cuando todo se quedó en calma abrió los ojos. Allí justo delante de sus pies estaba el vial de aquella droga nueva que le regaló su proveedor. No se había vuelto a acordar que la había guardado allí.

Como pudo se agachó y recogió el pequeño frasco. Se sentó en la taza, sin poder apartar los ojos de el, tan tentador. Si solo diera un pequeño sorbito todo mejoraría, no le dolería tanto y podría dormir, pero no debía, no…debía, pero ¿qué daño le haría un pequeño sorbo? Lo haría como homenaje, la última vez, si eso sería, la última vez.

Lo destapó y sin pensárselo se lo llevó a la boca.

Como si hubiese sido golpeado por una maldición, así se sintió por dentro, y después todo se volvió negro.

**…**

Su jefe le había dicho que si quería le podía dar un par de días libres, pero Hermione prefería trabajar, así por lo menos durante unas horas al día tenía la cabeza entretenida pensando en otra cosas que no fuera su marido y los creativos modos para torturar a la zorra que se estaba destrozando su familia.

El problema era que desde que su hijo había desaparecido misteriosamente aquella noche no había podido dejar de pensar en ello.

Había acudido a un psicólogo para que le ayudase sobre cómo manejar a su hijo. Su escapada de casa y su amigo imaginario Gus la tenían muy preocupada, tanto que desde ese día compartían cama. Su hijo protestó, pero ella le dijo que tenía miedo por las noches y que si él estaba con ella el miedo se iba. Parecía haber dado resultado, pero no podía estar así siempre.

El psicólogo le dijo que era normal en niños tan pequeños que sufrían el estrés del divorcio o separación de sus padres, para ellos era una situación muy dolorosa y su manera de sobrellevarlo era inventarse una figura paterna o materna imaginaria que sustituyera a la persona que había abandonado el hogar.

-Ey ¿Qué tal estás hoy?- le preguntó Bradley, desde que se había enterado que Remus y ella se habían separado no le había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario de ningún tipo, solo le preguntaba que tal estaba e intentaba ayudarla.

-Igual- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombres.

-Pues mira, para que te animes. Nos han llegado alrededor de dos millones de reclamaciones y quejas de vampiros sobre los últimos ataques-

-¿Y en que me va a animar eso?-

-Ya lo verás cuando vayas leyendo, la de lindezas que nos dicen algunos. Si mi abuela lo leyera…no me quiero ni imaginar lo que les haría- Hermione sonrió un poco.

-Vaya, al menos lo he conseguido-

-¿El qué?-

- Que sonrieras- Ella negó con la cabeza y él se despidió.

Se acordó de Broz, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían contacto y se preguntó como estaría y si se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra con los vampiros. Seguramente que si, ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Casi al finalizar la tarde recibió una lechuza.

No, no podía ser verdad. Remus le estaba pidiendo el divorcio ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esa? Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a firmar los papeles y dejar que se marchase con esa tan fácilmente.

**…**

Esa noche habían estado a punto de que le descubrieran, pero un golpe de suerte en el último segundo había conseguido que su huída fuera un éxito, como todas las noches.

Estaba allí, de pie, en su guarida, contemplando las fotos de los magos y brujas contra los que quería vengarse cuando un golpe en la puerta le anunció la visita que estaba esperando. Habían pasado cuatro noches desde que había devuelto al niño de los Lupin y estaba impaciente por lo que iba a ocurrir, iba a rematarles.

- ¿Habéis conseguido lo que os ordené?-

- Si, su majestad. Ya viene de camino-

-Bien, muy bien- volvió a prestar atención a las fotografías –Pronto todos vosotros os arrodillareis ante mi-

...

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! _

_Es una pena que a algunos no pueda responderos en persona._

_Maria, disculpadas tu palabras mal sonantes ;))_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Sabía que Lonna no le daría tan fácilmente el divorcio, por eso se sorprendió al recibir la lechuza de su esposa con un documento atado a la pata.

Él la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que lucharía con uñas y dientes por lo que creía que era suyo, pero es que él estaba profundamente enamorado de otra mujer y no quería tener ningún tipo de vínculo con ella. Si, tenía dos hijos, pero nada más. Quería ser libre de una vez. Lonna solo le había tenido enjaulado en esa casa, dándole la poción matalobos para domarle. Jewel tenía razón, Lonna era una mujer asfixiante y él era un hombre con necesidades que solo Jewel podía cubrir.

Desató el pergamino y al abrirlo se sorprendió todavía más. La letra no era de su esposa, si no de Albus Dumbledore. En la carta le pedía que acudiera a Hogwarts inmediatamente, había sucedido algo grave sobre lo que debían de hablar.

Gracie, algo le había pasado a su preciosa niña y muerto de miedo se apareció en los terrenos aledaños al colegio. Corriendo llegó al castillo, en donde Minerva McGonagall le esperaba con la cara desencajada. No necesitó que hablara, su mirada lo decía todo.

Sujetándola con fuerza del brazo le preguntó -¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?-

- Subamos mejor al despacho de Dumbledore. Este no es lugar para hablar-

Con ganas de agarrarla con fuerza de los hombros y sacudirla, Lupin siguió a la mujer hasta el despacho del director. Al entrar vio a su viejo amigo Dumbledore, sentado en una silla, al lado de Hermione, intentando consolarla. Parecía muy alterada.

No pudo aguantar más la espera -¿Qué ha pasado con Gracie?-

Albus se levantó y se acercó a él para darle una amistosa palmadita en la espalda – Siéntate para que podamos hablar- le indicó la silla en donde el hombre había estado sentado hacía apenas diez segundos.

Lupin no quiso mirar a su de momento esposa, así que centró su atención en el mago mientras se tomaba posición en su butaca al otro lado de la mesa.

Con parsimonia, el profesor, se colocó sus gafas de media luna sobre la nariz y entrelazó sus dedos apoyando las manos encima de la mesa.

Miró intensamente a Lupin durante una décima de segundo e hizo aparecer una tetera con tres tazas.

-Lonna ya conoce lo sucedido, he ido esta mañana a vuestra casa, pero tú no estabas, así que…-

-Vaya al grano, Profesor-

-Tu hija Gracie ha desaparecido. Sus compañeras de cuarto la han echado en falta al bajar a desayunar-

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Creía que el colegio estaba vigilado-

-Lo está, Remus. Por eso estamos preocupados- con un golpe de varita, el mago sirvió el te y les ofreció una taza a cada uno.

Podía notar la mirada de Hermione fija en él, esperando a que se bebiera el humeante líquido que contenía la taza.

En ese instante todo cobró sentido -¿Queréis envenenarme?- preguntó.

-De eso ya se está encargando otra- dijo Lonna.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás celosa…-

-Por favor, muchachos. No es momento para eso. Grace ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Deberíamos centrarnos en ayudar a vuestra hija en vez de pelear-

-¿Nadie ha visto ni ha oído nada? Alguna de sus compañeras, la Dama Gorda, Flinch…no se, alguien- preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore hizo que la Dama Gorda se transportara a uno de los cuadros del despacho y le preguntó si había visto a la niña.

-Yo estaba profundamente dormida y ella me despertó de madrugada. Me dijo que le dolía el estómago y que iba a la enfermería-

Pero Gracie nunca llegó a ver a Madame Pomfrey y nadie sabía que había sido de ella.

-¿Ha mirado alguien en el Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Lupin.

-Hagrid está en ello-

Hermione seguía expectante a que Remus se bebiera el té, pero aún así atenta a la conversación -¿Y que va a hacer mi pequeña allí?-

Dumbledore sonrió –Parece ser que la niña se parece a su padre en algo más que en su licantropía. Al fin y al cabo el fue uno de los famosos merodeadores-

-Grace nunca se escaparía de ese modo solo por hacer una trastada- dijo Lupin.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. Quiero a esa niña como si fuera mi propia nieta de sangre y me estoy tomando esto como algo personal. Esa niña va a aparecer, os doy mi palabra-

-Gracias, Albus- le respondió Hermione emocionada.

Él también estaba muy agradecido a que el profesor les ayudase, pero no tenía tiempo para sensiblerías, no mientras su pequeña estuviese desaparecida en Merlín sabría donde.

Por supuesto que no iba a descartar ninguna posibilidad, pero después de la amenazas era demasiada casualidad que su hija desapareciese de ese modo. No podía más, así que se puso de pie dispuesto a buscarla el también por su cuenta. Primero iría a avisar a Jewel para ponerla al corriente y que se encargase de la tienda. Hasta que no apareciese su preciosa Gracie sana y salva no iba a descansar.

**…**

-¿Por qué ha dejado que Remus se fuera así después de todo lo que le he contado, Albus?- le increpó Hermione.

-Mi querida Lonna, para ayudar a tu marido necesito mucho más que un té y un beozar. Ha estado bajo la maldición imperius mucho tiempo y no me extrañaría que volviera a estarlo en un breve periodo de tiempo, además sea quien sea la persona que le ha echado la maldición apostaría que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo previo con su cerebro-

Se enfureció tanto que las velas comenzaron a tintinear –Ha sido ella, Albus, esa zorra que trabaja con él. Sabía que no era trigo limpio, lo sabía-

-Está bien, Hermione, tranquilízate. Ahora mismo tienes que centrarte, lo primero es encontrar a Gracie, después nos encargaremos de tu marido y esa mujer-

**…**

- Debería volver al colegio, Gus. Seguro que está todo el mundo preocupado por mi- dijo Gracie. La verdad es que estaba aburrida de estar encerrada en esa casa tan vieja y llena de polvo.

Cuando se fue con su amigo Gus se suponía que iba a ser solo por unas horas, era una travesura, como las que le contaban su padre y sus tíos que habían hecho en Hogwarts, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería que su nuevo amigo se enfadase con ella.

-Yo he hablado con tus profesores y saben que estás bien. No tienes porqué tener prisa-

No sabía como explicárselo, él era su amigo y no quería que se sintiera mal, pero –Es que quiero volver, echo de menos a mis otros amigos y mis cosas y la comida…-

-¿Les quieres más a ellos que a mi?- le preguntó Gus.

Parecía molesto -No es eso, pero quiero verlos- respondió Grace.

-Está bien, solo un par de días más y te llevaré de vuelta ¿quieres?- La niña asintió, solo esperaba que no le estuviese mintiendo.

Él se marchó dejando a la niña en la habitación de juegos para encerrarse en su santuario, allí miró una determinada fotografía, era de la boda de Remus y Lonna Lupin. Esos dos eran como molestas moscas y él estaba a punto de golpearles con el matamoscas con tantas ganas que les iba a fulminar.

Se rió.

Era la hora de ir a buscar a Alexander Lupin y _"jugar"_ un rato con él.

**…**

Remus se sentía más vivo de lo que se había sentido en muchos años, al día siguiente iba a ser noche de luna llena y era la primera que pasaba sin tomar la poción matalobos, así que no se sentía tan cansado como de costumbre, no tenía ni un solo dolor y todos sus sentidos estaban desarrollados al cien por cien, su oído, su olfato, su gusto. Hacía tanto que no vivía las cosas de ese modo que se alegró ahora más que nunca de tener a Jewel en su vida.

Ella le había hecho ver lo bueno de ser un hombre lobo, le había convencido de ello y no le drogaba como Lonna, pero claro, Jewel no se avergonzaba de él, ni le tenía miedo, incluso habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Al principio le preocupaba hacerle daño. Estando tan cerca del cambio sus instintos era lo que primaba en él y esa mujer le excitaba tanto que había sido brutal con ella. Jewel lejos de quejarse o asustarse lo había disfrutado enormemente y ambos habían terminado agotados y llenos de marcas.

No se podía creer cuando amaba a esa mujer. Ella le había explicado que lo había hecho por él, para que se relajara por el tema de su hija y por la inminente transformación, de ese modo todo sería más fácil para él.

Se apareció en la puerta del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, el hogar donde hasta entonces vivía con Lonna y con sus dos hijos. Esa era la primera vez en muchos años que no iba a pasar su transformación allí, de hecho, él y Jewel habían organizado el almacén de la tienda para que permaneciese allí toda la noche. Había sido idea de ella y a Remus le había parecido bien.

Entró en la casa sin ningún tipo de problemas. Alguien estaba llorando y él se acercó a la biblioteca a ver que pasaba. Era Lonna, estaba sentada en el lugar que siempre ocupaba él para leer el Profeta. Estaba viendo una foto y sus lágrimas caían caudalosamente, incluso desde allí podía oler la mezcla de humedad y sal. En otra circunstancia habría sentido pena por ella, pero no en ese momento, no cuando se supone que debería estar buscando a su hija, sin embargo ella se dedicaba a sentarse en el sofá, ver viejas fotos y llorar.

Merlín, que ganas tenía de separarse de ella y no volver a verla más.

-¿Alguna noticia de Grace?- preguntó él con dureza desde la puerta.

Hermione se sobresaltó, no le había oído llegar y con rapidez se dispuso a esconder la foto y limpiarse la cara –Todavía nada-

Él permanecía tan frío, tan distante como si nada fuera con él.

-He venido a recoger un par de cosas que necesito- ella asintió y Lupin subió hacia su dormitorio.

No quería presionarle así que le espero al pie de la escalera. Se alegró que Alex todavía estuviera en el colegio, así no tendría que aguantar los desplantes de su padre.

Respiró hondo, todo terminaría pronto y ella podría recuperar a su marido. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que la brecha que se estaba abriendo entre ellos no fuera insalvable.

Quería hablar con él, hacerle darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pero sin presionarle, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Mañana es una luna llena ¿Cómo te estas encontrando? No pareces tener tan mal aspecto como otros meses- le preguntó con suavidad cuando él bajó.

-Eso es porque este mes no he tomado la poción. Con Jewel no la necesito-

No se podía creer que ella le hubiese convencido para algo como eso. Desde siempre el mayor miedo de Remus había sido el hacer daño a alguien mientras estaba transformado -¿Ella es como tú?- le preguntó intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

- ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? Por que si no me marcho, tengo mucho que hacer- dijo Lupin impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Solo quería que hablásemos un rato. Yo…te echo de menos, Remus- No quería llorar delante de él, pero era tan duro por lo que estaba pasando que no tenía fuerzas para ser valiente.

-Merlín, que pesada eres- Lupin se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero se giró en el último momento –Por cierto, a ver si firmas los papeles del divorcio con rapidez, Jewel y yo nos queremos casar cuanto antes-

No supo que fue lo que consiguió que no se desplomase al suelo -No te importo nada ¿verdad? Te da igual lo mal que lo estoy pasando, todo el daño que me estás haciendo ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ella te está haciendo?-

-Estoy harto de ti, de tus reproches, de tus llantos, de tus quejas. ¿Quieres saber lo que ella me está haciendo? Me echa lo mejores polvos que nadie me ha echado en mi vida y no se avergüenza de mi, me deja ser libre, no como tú-

-Te tiene hechizado, te he echado la maldición imperius y vete tú a saber que más cosas te ha hecho. Eres su marioneta. Yo no veo la libertad por ninguna parte-

- Da igual, tú nunca lo comprenderás porque estás amargada de vivir una vida que no es la tuya, de vivir en una época que no es la tuya. Te casaste conmigo por que ningún otro imbécil se fijó en ti y tenías miedo a quedarte sola. Seguro que si Sirius hubiese intentado algo contigo te hubieses metido en su cama a la primera oportunidad-

-No me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Definitivamente no eres tú, este no eres tú. No eres Remus, no se quien diablos eres, pero no eres Remus- sacó su varita dispuesta a desenmascararle, pero él fue más rápido y el hechizo le impactó directamente en el pecho, haciendo que Hermione se cayese de espaldas y se golpease con algo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Melvina le estaba ayudando a levantarse y el brazo derecho le dolía horrores, tanto que la elfina tuvo que ayudarle a aparecerse en San Mungo después de que se hubiese vuelto a desmayar.

Tres horas después había vuelto a su casa con el brazo en cabestrillo. Se había roto la clavícula.

No podía creer lo que le acababa de suceder, Remus, su dulce Remus le había atacado.

Mientras se tomaba una poción que la elfina le había preparado para el dolor, Hermione sacó el documento que su marido le había enviado y lo leyó atentamente. Iba a luchar por su matrimonio, por su familia.

Así que antes de ir a buscar a Alex al colegio se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, delante de la tienda de su esposo y entró.

Allí estaba su enemiga. Parecía tan inocente con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos claros, pero a ella no la engañaba.

La tienda estaba vacía así que las cortesías y las formalidades se quedaron bien guardadas bajo llave -¿Qué quieres?- la espetó de malos modos la empleada.

-Hablar con mi marido-

-Él no quiere saber nada de ti. Te desprecia, le das asco-

Podía insultarla todo lo que quisiera porque no iba a darle el gusto de alterarse, simplemente le sonrió –Dile que quiero hablar de Gracie. Es importante-

La empleada se quedó parada sin saber muy bien que hacer y Hermione se cruzó de brazos esperando.

Por fin, ella se decidió en ir a buscar a Lupin.

Tenía que ser muy rápida si no quería que sospecharan de ella, así que dio media vuelta al mostrador, sacó un taco de albaranes del cajón, buscó uno que tuviese su firma y lo duplicó.

Unos pasos se acercaban así que fingió que estaba paseando y curioseando los productos de la tienda. Se paró delante de una escoba voladora, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ella se giró y vio la cara de sorpresa de Remus al verla con el cabestrillo. No era su intención hacerle sentir mal, pero se alegraba, ojala eso le hiciera reaccionar.

-He estado pensando ¿Y si Gracie ha descubierto el camino que tu usabas determinados días al mes con tus amigos?-

-¿De que me estas hablando?-

Ella se acercó a él para susurrarle, no quería que Jewel se enterase, pero Lupin se alejó. Estaba bien entonces lo diría en voz alta –Del pasadizo que va desde el sauce boxeador hasta la casa de los gritos- A Remus le cambió la cara.

-No se me había ocurrido. ¿Se lo has dicho a Dumbledore?-

-No, iba de camino a buscar a Alex cuando se me ha ocurrido, pensé que como tu te conoces la zona mejor que nadie podrías buscar por allí-

-Ahora mismo voy a buscarla-

-Avísame si encuentras algo- Hermione no esperó a que Remus le contestase, simplemente se giró, metió las manos en los bolsillos de tu tunica y se dirigió a la puerta. En el derecho tenía la copia que había hecho del albarán, su única esperanza de recuperar su matrimonio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- le preguntó él.

Hermione se giró y frunció el entrecejo ¿sería posible que no relacionase su rotura con lo que había sucedido en su casa? Merlín sabía que en ese momento el parecía bastante alterado, tal vez en ese instante estaba siendo victima de la maldición imperio o cualquiera de las otras cosas que ella le estaba haciendo.

-Me he roto la clavícula- le dijo así sin más.

- Ten cuidado- le respondió él. Le dieron ganas de salir y abrazarse a él, pero apretó los dientes y salió sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué te importa lo que le pase?- oyó como Jewel le gritaba a su esposo.

**…**

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por Londres sintiéndose como una mierda.

La vista había sido un completo desastre.

Regulus le había atacado sin piedad y había dicho cosas horribles de él, ciertas, pero no por ello dejaban de ser espantosas.

Le iban a quitar todo, le iban a desheredar, a quitar la casa en la que vivía, pero eso no era lo peor, la necesidad de tomarse otro frasco de esa nueva droga era mucho mayor que antes. Con su dosis habitual podía controlarse, pero después de haber probado esa nueva estaba completamente desesperado, de hecho prácticamente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera encontrar a su proveedor, comprar un par de frascos y tirarse en cualquier esquina a tomárselo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaron por la cara. Les había fallado a todos.

Las palabras de Lily retumbaron en su cabeza.

_¿Crees que las personas que te queremos no sufrimos al verte destrozar tu vida? Lo hacemos, Sirius, más de lo que piensas. ¿Sabes que James desde que te echaron del Ministerio casi no duerme pensando en como estarás, en donde estarás, en qué estarás haciendo?_

Si no fue capaz de dejar la otra droga que tomaba, con esa mucho menos, solo había tomados un par de dosis y estaba más enganchado que en todos los meses que llevaba con la antigua.

Lo mejor para todos sería que desapareciera de sus vidas, así no tendrían que sufrir viendo como se destrozaba la vida.

**…**

Remus se dirigió hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Cuantos recuerdos… James, Sirius, incluso Pettigrew haciendo de las suyas. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas para la mayoría de ellos.

Sin querer seguir pensando sobre ello se encaminó por el tunel que llevaba hasta la casa de los gritos. Alguien había pasado por allí no hace mucho, podía percibirlo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al llegar a la casa. Estaba limpia por dentro y tenía muebles que antes no habían estado allí.

Subió al piso de arriba y percibió olor a comida y a algo que le hizo ponerse en guardia. Allí había gente, podía olerlos. Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y con un golpe de varita la puerta se abrió.

Estaba completamente a oscuras y susurró _"Lumus"_ lo que vio le hizo encoger el corazón, ese lugar estaba lleno de fotografías desde el techo hasta el suelo, incluso las ventanas estaban cubiertas por fotografías. Había muchas de Dumbledore, de McGonagall, de los Longbottom, de los Weasley, de todos los que habían participado en la guerra, pero sobre todo de ellos, James, Sirius, Lily, Lonna y él mismo.

Un escalofrío le hizo marcharse de esa habitación. ¿Qué clase de loco estaba viviendo allí?

Se fijó en la puerta de enfrente estaba entreabierta y se asomó. La sangre de las venas se le heló. Ese lugar estaba lleno de libros, de juguetes y olía a Gracie por todas partes. Ella había estado allí no hace mucho tiempo.

Cogió un jersey que había tirado en el suelo y lo olió, era de su pequeña y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La veía llorando, gritando para que Remus fuera a buscarla.

Se volvió loco de pensar que su pequeña estuviera sufriendo y con un grito de furia agitó su varita y dirigió una enorme lengua de fuego sobre la habitación de las fotografías.

Con el jersey en la mano, se dirigió al túnel que daba a Hogwarts. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

**…**

-¡Nooo!- gritó furioso cuando vio como había quedado su refugio pasto de las llamas.

No había quedado prácticamente nada. Varias vigas humeantes, un trozo de escalera que seguía en pie, el lomo de uno de los libros de cuentos que le habían llevado a la niña para que se entretuviera, un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y cenizas y más cenizas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Tres de sus súbditos más fieles se habían reunido con él en lo que había sido su cuartel general todo ese tiempo.

-Ha sido Lupin- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Su esposa le dio la idea de venir a buscar a su hija, así que yo me adelanté y mientras me llevaba a la niña él llegó-

-¡Crucio!- le gritó a la mujer. La maldición le dio en pleno estómago y ella se quedó allí en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Si, había tenido muy buen maestro, él mismo en persona había recibido unos cuantos de esos hace años.

-Te vas a arrepentir por todo lo que me has hecho Lupin. Te lo juro, te voy ha hacer tanto daño que me vas a suplicar que te mate-

...


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

¡Gracie había aparecido!

¡Gracias a Dios!

Hermione cogió su túnica y se dispuso a desaparecerse en Hogwarts.

-¡Yo también quiero verla, mama!- Alex había estado muy preocupado por su hermana todos esos días.

-Está bien. Agárrate a mi con fuerza- Hermione todavía tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y le dolía. Solo esperaba aguantar bien el trayecto con su hijo en brazos.

Se mareó un poco al aparecerse, pero la necesidad de ver que su hija se encontraba bien era más fuerte que ella y se encaminó con rapidez hacia el castillo.

Al pobre Alex le llevaba casi arrastrando porque se paraba prácticamente cada dos metros a mirar algo. Estaba fascinado.

Minerva McGonagall les recibió –Tranquila Lonna, la niña está en perfecto estado. Está en el despacho de Dumbledore-

Subió corriendo, ante las quejas de su hijo. Iba demasiado rápido para él. La gárgola del despacho se abrió antes de que ellos dos llegasen y al entrar, allí estaba su hija, su pequeña Gracie, sentada sobre las rodillas de su padre y abrazada a él.

Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo -¿Qué te ha pasado, mami?- le preguntó Grace.

Ella miró a los ojos de Remus. Él estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su aliento –Me caí- dijo -¿Y tu? ¿Dónde has estado, cariño?-

-En casa de mi amigo Gus-

-¿Qué?- preguntó preocupada Hermione. Ese era el nombre del supuesto amiguito invisible de Alex y comenzó a sospechar que tal vez no fuera tan invisible como ella había creído.

-Mi amigo también se llama Gus- dijo el niño. En ese instante, ella vio como su marido miraba al niño, como si antes no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ese…amigo tuyo te ha tratado bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, solo que a veces…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus impaciente.

-Nada, yo quería volver aquí, pero el no me dejaba y se enfadaba un poco-

-¿Te ha pegado?- preguntó Lupin

-No-

Hermione volvió a abrazarse a su hija y a besarla –Hemos estados tan preocupados, mi amor. Prométeme que nunca más vas a hacer algo así-

-Te lo prometo- dijo Grace avergonzada, mirando al suelo.

-Prométenos también que no le vas a volver a hacer caso a ese Gus- le pidió Remus.

-Pero es mi amigo-

-No lo es, Gracie, él te quería hacer daño- Bastaba que su padre le dijese algo para que ella le creyese a pie juntillas.

–Pero parecía muy bueno y me traía regalos-

-Pero una persona que te quiere no te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres- le dijo Lupin.

-Pues mamá y tú siempre me obligabais a comerme la verdura- Dumbledore rió.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que no puedes confiar en la gente que te pide que hagas travesuras o les hagas daño a otra gente. Eso no es de ser buena persona- dijo Hermione.

Dumbledore le pidió a Gracie que acompañara a Alex a dar una vuelta por el colegio mientras hablaba con Remus y Hermione. Los dos niños salieron de la mano mientras Gracie le explicaba a Alex cosas sobre el colegio, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Por supuesto, todos los cuadros fueron advertidos para que no les quitasen el ojo de encima a los dos niños.

-¿Qué quería decir Alex con que su amigo también se llamaba Gus?- preguntó el director y ella le explicó toda la historia.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- preguntó Lupin molesto.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, lo primero que hiciste al ver a tu hijo fue retorcerle el brazo y regañarle por haberse escapado y después te largaste de casa, así que no tuve mucho tiempo-

-No me retes, Lonna. Me quedan pocas horas para la transformación y todo lo de Gracie me tiene muy nervioso-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore le apercibía por su comentario violento y fuera de lugar.

-Esto es más grave de lo que creía- interrumpió el mago –Ese tal Gus, sea quien sea, está detrás de vuestros dos hijos, sin duda, para advertiros que os quiere hacer daño-

-Había una habitación llena de fotografías de la Orden del Fenix, sobre todo de James, de Sirius, de Lily, de Lonna y mías. Yo creo que esto más que los delirios de un loco por querer acabar con la escoria de la sociedad es algo personal contra la Orden. Tal vez algún pariente de Voldemort o de algún mortífago-

-Voldemort no tuvo parientes, pero si, mis pensamientos también van en esa dirección- confesó el mago –Ahora más que nunca debéis tener mucho cuidado con Alex. De Grace me ocuparé yo personalmente. Nadie la volverá a poner un dedo encima-

**…**

Era la hora de dormir y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a algo. Al despedirse, su papá se había abrazado a su hermana Grace y la había besado muchas veces, pero a él no, ni siquiera se había despedido, a pesar que él le había gritado y le había tirado de la pierna de su pantalón mientras estaba con su hermana, pero a él no le había hecho caso.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre había intentado consolarle, ella era muy buena con él y no podía entender porque su padre no les quería a ninguno de los dos.

Desde que se había escapado con Gus, su madre había insistido en que durmiese en la cama con ella, decía que era porque tenía miedo, pero él no era tonto y sabía que era porque no quería que se escapase de nuevo.

Normalmente ella tenía el sueño muy ligero y en cuanto él se movía un poco ella se despertaba, pero esa noche no. Melvina le había dado una poción porque le dolía mucho el brazo y se había quedado dormida profundamente, incluso roncaba un poquito, cosa que a él le hacía mucha gracia.

Su amigo Gus le había hablado en sueños, le había pedido que fuera a verle, que tenía una cosa para él, era un regalo muy especial, algo que haría que su padre le quisiera de nuevo.

Se levantó despacito para que su mamá no se despertase y bajó hasta el jardín en pijama. Allí estaba Gus, esperándole.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero Gus le sujetó de la mano y se le llevó al lugar donde tenía guardado el regalo para su padre.

Estaba muy nervioso porque lo que más quería en el mundo era que su papá les quisiese a él y a su mamá de nuevo. Seguro que ella se pondría muy contenta cuando viera que él volvía a casa y era tan bueno con ella como antes.

Gus le llevó a un lugar, pero estaba muy oscuro y no lo veía bien. Se parecía al Callejón Diagon, pero no estaba seguro.

-Toma esto y espera aquí hasta que venga tu papá, después se lo das y verás que contento se pone- le dijo Gus dándole un pesado paquete.

-Pesa mucho-

-Lo se, pero tienes que ser muy fuerte y sostenerlo, si no tu papá no te querrá nunca-

El niño asintió con la cabeza, iba a sujetar aquello durante el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero el tiempo pasaba y él se estaba cansando, le dolían los brazos y además el regalo se había roto, porque comenzaba a chorrear.

Muy preocupado, dejó el paquete en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había salido su amigo Gus, quería avisarle que se había roto, él tenía que ayudarle a arreglarlo antes de que su papá apareciera, si no le odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Alex intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que golpeó y gritó, pero nadie le oía. Que ganas tenía de tener su propia varita mágica.

Al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba oyó un ruido y pronto se abrió una puerta que él no había visto antes. Desde el otro lado salía un rayo de luz que iluminó el lugar en el que él estaba.

¡Vaya, era la tienda de su papá!

-¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la persona que había salido de esa habitación.

Era su papá y parecía que le dolía algo. Él fue corriendo a coger el regalo para dárselo –Te he traído un regalo- le explicó mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡No! Aléjate de mi, hijo. Escápate- le gritó antes de rugir como los leones que había visto en el zoo.

Vio como su papá intentaba correr para encerrarse en esa habitación por la que había salido, pero se cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse.

Él estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer porque su papá se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre lobo, eso era lo que su mamá le había explicado que le pasaba una vez al mes.

Corriendo fue hacia la puerta de salida para buscar ayuda, su papá estaba sufriendo mucho y tenía que verle un sanador, seguro que podían darle alguna poción para que no le doliera, igual que hacía Melvina con su mamá, pero por más que tiraba y tiraba de la puerta no sucedía nada

Por fin su padre dejó de gritar.

Alex le miró, se había levantado y era muy alto, más que antes. Él estaba asustado porque ese animal era muy feo y su boca y sus colmillos eran muy grandes.

El animal se acercó al regalo y rompió en envoltorio con los dientes, parecía algo como carne, porque se lo comió y después de relamió.

Él tenía mucho miedo y se quedó apoyado en la puerta, a lo mejor si no hacía ruido su papá animal se olvidaba que estaba ahí, pero no, se acercó a él, con la boca muy abierta y saltó sobre Alex. Muy deprisa el niño se agachó y salió corriendo mientras gritaba, pero se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

-¡No papá, no me comas!- lloraba mientras la bestia y acercaba a él gruñendo.

Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza deseando que cuando su papá le comiera no le doliera mucho.

¡Oh, su pobre mamá iba a llorar mucho cuando supiera lo que había pasado!

**…**

-Vamos, hombre. Soy un buen cliente tuyo- dijo Sirius. Necesitaba una dosis al precio que fuera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, sin dinero no hay frasquito-

-Pero te dejo estos knuts y en un rato te traigo el resto- le dijo enseñándole un minúsculo montoncito de monedas que tenía en la palma de la mano.

-O todo o nada, ese es el trato-

Sirius se enfureció y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Debió de romperse algo porque el dolor fue insoportable.

-Está bien, tal vez si te clamas podamos hacer un trato tu yo- Con tal de conseguir lo que necesitaba sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Verás, tengo un amigo que está muy interesado en obtener una información que casualmente se que tu posees- le dijo su proveedor.

-¿A qué información te refieres?- preguntó Sirius.

-A la dirección de los Potter- A Sirius se le heló la sangre – Da la casualidad que se que su casa está bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y que tu eres el guardián del secreto-

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas algo como eso?- preguntó preocupado porque esa información fuera conocida por alguien como su proveedor.

-Eso no es importante, lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú tienes algo que yo necesito y yo tengo algo que tu necesitas, así que es sencillo, tú me das su dirección y yo te regalo esto- le dijo enseñándole un frasco de la ansiada poción.

No podía ser verdad, no podían estar poniéndole en esa situación. Miró fijamente el pequeño botecito que tenía delante de sus ojos, necesitaba tanto tomar un poco que le temblaban las manos y la visión se le estaba volviendo borrosa.

-¿Para que queréis esa información?-

-No es nada, solo quieren hacerles una visita, algo tranquilo-

Quería creerle, en lo más profundo de su corazón necesitaba creerle tanto como necesitaba drogarse, porque el pensar en traicionar a James y Lily y que por su culpa pudiese sucederles algo malo… se le revolvían las tripas. Imágenes de James y él desde el día que se conocieron hasta ese mismo instante le invadieron el cerebro. No podía traicionarles.

Sirius negó –No puedo hacer eso, no puedo darte esa información-

-Mira, nadie va a resultar herido si es lo que te preocupa, solo quieren hablar con ellos a solas, eso es todo. Venga, amigo, dame lo que necesito y yo te daré esto- le dijo agitando el frasco delante de sus ojos –Se cuanto lo necesitas-

Sirius se relamió, tenía la boca completamente seca y estiró un brazo para tocar el bote, tan tentador. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y los temblores se le estaban extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Sería todo tan sencillo, darle la dirección y beberse la poción y todo su mundo volvería a centrarse.

-¿Cómo se que es cierto lo que dices y que no les van a hacer daño?- tenía que estar seguro antes de tomar una decisión.

-Vamos hombre- le dijo golpeándole en la espalda con la mano libre -¿Cuándo te he engañado yo? Para que veas que tengo buena voluntad contigo…- se sacó un segundo frasco del bolsillo interior de su túnica -…esta va por mi cuenta. ¿Qué me dices?-

**…**

Paseaba en su forma de perro, porque así era como se sentía, como un sarnoso y despreciable perro callejero.

Caminando lentamente y con la cabeza gacha fue recorriendo el Callejón Diagón. Si, se marcharía lejos, muy lejos antes de hacerle daño a alguien más, era la única solución posible.

Un golpe y un grito de niño hicieron que sus puntiagudas orejas se pusieran en alerta y levantó la cabeza. Esa parecía la voz de Alex, el hijo de Remus y Lonna.

Solo a un par de tiendas de donde él estaba se encontraba la tienda de artículos de Quiddich en la que trabajaba Lupin, de allí era de donde procedían los gritos. Corriendo acortó la distancia que les separaba y al llegar se asomó a la ventana y comenzó a ladrar. Su sobrino Alex estaba siendo atacado por un hombre lobo, más concretamente por su padre. Le había visto demasiadas veces trasformado como para no conocerle.

No se lo pensó, se transformó en persona, rompió los cristales de la ventana de un puñetazo y saltó dentro de la tienda.

**…**

Alex cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, esperado que en cualquier momento el animal le mordiera, pero en cambio oyó la voz de su tío Sirius gritar _"Corre todo lo que puedas, Alex" _en ese momento la bestia se giró y se abalanzó sobre su tío que se estaba convirtiendo en un gran perro de color negro.

Ambos animales se pusieron a pelear y él trepó hasta la ventana que estaba rota y corrió y corrió hasta que se encontró con Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante y le explicó lo sucedido.

**…**

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.

Cuando Melvina le había despertado para contarle lo sucedido había estado apunto de volverse loca. Su hijo, su pequeño Alex había estado a punto de morir a manos de su propio padre.

Toda su vida se había convertido en una espeluznante pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Su primera reacción al verle había sido estar a punto de darle unos buenos azotes por desobediente. Después de su primera escapada le había dicho que no volviera a hacerlo, pero él niño no le había hecho caso y por su desobediencia había estado a punto de costarle la vida.

En cuanto la vio, Alex salió corriendo a abrazarse a ella, llorando y temblando y en cuanto sintió su pequeño cuerpecito contra el suyo y le sintió a salvo se olvidó de todo, solo quería abrazarle y mantenerle junto a ella por el resto de su vida.

Su pequeño tenía sangre sobre su pijama y estaba muerto de miedo, eso hizo que ella se viniera abajo.

Los aurores que estaban en San Mungo junto con Alex, esperando a que ella llegase, le explicaron lo que había sucedido en la tienda después de que ambos, madre e hijo se hubieron tranquilizado un poco.

Por lo visto cuando ellos llegaron, Sirius Black estaba muy mal herido y su esposo en forma de hombre lobo quiso atacarles, pero ellos le redujeron. En cuanto eso sucedió se llevaron a Black al hospital y a Lupin a los calabozos del ministerio, en donde tenían algunos preparados especialmente para hombres lobo.

Mientras esperaban a que les dieran noticias de Sirius, que estaba siendo operado de urgencia, Hermione le preguntó a su hijo que había sucedido. Al principio, el niño no quería decirle nada, sabía que su mamá se iba a enfadar si lo hacía, pero al final entre los aurores y ella lo consiguieron.

Hermione tembló mientras su hijo le confesaba que ese tal Gus había interrumpido en sus sueños y le había prometido que le daría un regalo que lograría que su padre volviera a quererle.

-Nunca más le vuelvas a hacer caso. Ese hombre es un mentiroso que solo quiere hacerte daño a ti a Grace- le dijo Hermione muy enfadada –Te diga lo que te diga nunca le vuelvas a creer- El niño asintió –Y nunca vuelvas a verte con él-

-¿Podrías decirnos como es tu amigo Gus?- le preguntó a Alex uno de los aurores. El niño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alto como yo?- le preguntó el otro auror que debía medir cerca del metro ochenta.

El niño negó con la cabeza –No, es como mamá- dijo y a continuación la miró –bueno un poco más alto, porque mamá es bajita y yo le llego por la cintura y a él un poco más abajo-

-¿Y de que color es su pelo?-

El niño se quedó pensativo –No estoy seguro-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-A veces parece gris y a veces parece como el de papá-

-¿Y sus ojos?-

-Así- dijo poniéndose los dedos a la altura de los ojos y juntando el índice y el pulgar señalando el tamaño –pequeños-

-¿Y de que color?-

-No se-

-Pero parecían claros o eran más oscuros-

-No me acuerdo bien-

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿no se daban cuenta que su hijo acababa de pasar por un trauma?

-¿Y tenía alguna cicatriz en la cara o algo así?-

El niño negó con la cabeza –¿Podrían dejarle descansar?- pidió Hermione.

-Señora estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo-

-Lo se, pero mi hijo acaba de pasar por una experiencia muy traumática- Alex se acurrucó a ella y aunque todavía le dolía el brazo le rodeó fuertemente con los dos y le acunó.

En ese instante aparecieron James y Lily claramente afectados por la noticia.

-¿Qué tal está Sirius?- preguntó James.

-Le siguen operando, está bastante grave- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

James se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos –Ahora vengo- dijo y se dio media vuelta para hablar con sus compañeros.

Lily se sentó a su lado y acarició un brazo de Alex –Vaya sustos nos das- le dijo sonriendo, pero solo consiguió que el niño se sintiese peor.

-¿Tu que tal estas?- preguntó Lily.

-Cansada- susurró ella –Muy cansada- respondió intentando contener las lágrimas, pero no le dio buen resultado-

Alex levantó la cabeza al sentir que su madre aflojaba el abrazo que tenía sobre él. Se sentía tan mal por hacerla llorar que se incorporó un poco y pasó sus brazos por su cuello –No llores, mamá, te prometo que no me voy a volver a escapar nunca más y que me voy a portar muy bien- Hermione se limpió la cara y le sonrió. Eso estaba mejor, pensó Alex.

-No te preocupes si papá ya no nos quiere a ninguno de los dos. Que se quede con Grace y tu y yo nos quedamos juntos con Melvina-le dijo y después besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Eres el mejor hijo del mundo. Un poco trasto a veces, pero muy bueno- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Miró a su amiga Lily, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no supo que decirle.

-Quien nos iba a decir todo esto hace doce años ¿verdad?- le dijo su amiga.

-Es lo que pasa por intentar cambiar las cosas. El destino es vengativo y ahora me las está cobrando todas juntas por lo que hice-

-No Lonna, no hables así. Le hiciste mucho bien al mundo, así que no tienes porqué arrepentirte. Verás como todo termina bien-

-Yo no estoy tan segura-

-¿En serio cambiarías aquel viaje?-

Se quedó pensando, no demasiado la verdad, porque si no hubiera sido por todo aquello sus dos hijos no habrían nacido y eran lo mejor que tenía en la vida, por ellos sería capaz de volver a pasar por todo y por la nueva oportunidad que estaban teniendo todos sus amigos.

-No, no lo haría-

James volvió cabizbajo –Voy al Ministerio a ver si puedo hacer algo por Lunático. Conociéndole seguro que estará muriéndose por los remordimientos-

-¿Quién es lunático?- preguntó Alex.

-Alguien que conoce tu tío James ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a la cafetería a comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla y unas ranas de chocolate?- le dijo Lily, cosa a lo que en seguida el niño aceptó.

**…**

Remus despertó dolorido y desorientado. Estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, desnudo y extrañamente no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como cuando tomaba la poción.

Aquel lugar frío y oscuro no se parecía en nada al almacén de su tienda.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a recordar. Él estaba sentado en una esquina del almacén, esperando a que llegase el momento de la transformación. Le quedaba muy poco, podía sentirlo y de pronto oyó ruidos al otro lado. Eso le preocupó porque cuando Jewel se marchó cerró bien todas la puertas y puso los hechizos pertinentes, pero aquello sonaba como si alguien los estuviera quitando y abriendo los cerrojos, podía sentir sobre su sensible piel la leve corriente eléctrica de cada hechizo.

A continuación oyó una voz, parecía que era de hombre, pero el hechizo imperturbable de Jewel seguía intacto, así que incluso con el sentido del oído tan desarrollado como lo tenía en ese instante no consiguió saber que decía.

Fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba al otro lado debió de quitar el hechizo de Jewel porque un par de minutos después oyó leves pisadas sobre el suelo y después alguien golpeando una puerta y gritando.

El corazón se le paró de golpe en el pecho, era su hijo Alex, reconocería su vocecita en cualquier lugar. El pánico se apoderó de él, no entendía que hacía él allí, pero tenía que hacer que el niño se marchase antes de que comenzase la transformación.

Abrió la puerta y todo su cuerpo tembló. Cerca de él había carne fresca y sus instintos se abrieron paso, y lo peor, su lobo estaba muy cerca. Sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a estirarse y sus huesos a romperse por la maldición.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi, hijo. Escápate!- le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lupin se llevó sus temblorosas manos a la cara. Su hijo había estado allí con él.

Su hijo…

Dejó de respirar, en la boca le quedaba cierto sabor a sangre y sabía que era porque había cenado algo. No recordaba, pero la sensación de su cuerpo le era bien conocida.

Gritó tan fuerte como sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, desgarrado por el dolor. Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad, él había atacado a su pequeño Alex. A su pequeño hijo.

Nunca, por muchos años que pasaran se lo iba a perdonar.

Él era una bestia, un animal que no se merecía vivir en el mismo lugar que la gente normal. No se merecía tener la familia que había tenido y que él había roto por su estupidez.

Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

_Perdón por el retraso. Por algún problema informatico que desconozco se me borró el archivo de este capítulo y tuve que volver a escribirlo, si, muy divertido, lo se. Espero que por lo menos os haya gustado el cap._

_P.D: Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿No has tenido noticias?-

-Todavía nada, su excelencia- le dijo su súbdita.

-Entonces vete a ver que ha sucedido. No puedo esperar mucho más-

Todavía estaba rabioso porque Lupin le hubiese destruido su escondite, su guarida, pero él le había dado donde más le dolía.

Había querido que la victima hubiese sido la niña, Grace. Sabía que era su preferida y que el atacarla e incluso llegar a matarla durante su transformación le destrozaría la vida justo como ellos habían hecho con la de él, pero no pudo ser y su otro hijo, Alexander ocupó el lugar de la niña. No le dolería tanto atacarle a él, pero igualmente le hundiría.

Sonrió, sintiéndose muy feliz ante la imaginaria escena de Lonna Lupin cuando se enterase de lo que había sucedido. Daría un brazo por estar presente.

Había amanecido y él no podía seguir allí, tenía que volver, pero pronto podría marcharse de aquel lugar para siempre y presentarse ante el mundo como lo que merecía ser, el nuevo Señor Oscuro.

**…**

James había llegado al Ministerio hacía un par de horas y había hecho hasta lo imposible para que soltasen a Lupin. Después tendría que dar mil explicaciones, pero por su hermano lo que fuera.

Por mucho que Remus hubiera cambiado el temor de herir a alguien mientras era un hombre lobo siempre le atormentaría, incluso tomando la poción matalobos. Lo único que no podía comprender era porque ese mes había dejado de hacerlo.

-Vengo a por Lupin, el hombre lobo- le dijo a un guardia muy corpulento que había en la puerta.

-Los papeles- le pidió de malos modos y James se los dio.

-Ten cuidado con él, acaba de ponerse a gritar como un loco-

Al llegar a la celda de su amigo se le rompió el corazón, estaba completamente desnudo, acurrucado a un lado, con las piernas dobladas a la altura del pecho y sus brazos alrededor, llorando como nunca había oído a un hombre llorar.

-Remus- le llamó-Soy James, vengo a sacarte de aquí, mi hermano- pero él no le escuchaba, solo lloraba y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

Se arrodilló ante él y le puso una mano sobre sus antebrazos. En ese instante, Lupin le miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y había tanto dolor reflejado en ellos que sintió ganas de llorar.

-He matado a mi hijo- le dijo su amigo con un hilo de voz.

-No, Remus, Alex está bien, está con Lonna y con Lily. Al niño no le ha sucedido nada-

-No, yo le he atacado, yo le he hecho daño. Mi hijo, mi pequeño Alex. ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a la tienda? Yo le quería y he sido tan mal padre con él que no puedo soportar el dolor-

James le sujetó la cara, tenía que hacerle entender –Remus, yo he estado con tu hijo y está perfectamente bien, solo un poco asustado pero no le has hecho nada malo, Sirius llegó a tiempo-

La cara de incertidumbre de Lupin no tenía precio -¿Estás seguro?-

-Completa, total y absolutamente-

-¿Mi hijo está bien?- James asintió.

-Júramelo, James. Júrame que mi hijo está sano y salvo- le pidió sujetándole con fuerza de los brazos.

-Te lo juro por la vida de mis propios hijos, Remus-

Lupin se llevó las manos a la cara. Nunca en toda su maldita y desgraciada vida había sentido un alivio semejante, pero… -¿Sirius llegó a tiempo?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces ha sido a él a quien…?- no podía terminar la frase.

-Está en San Mungo, muy grave. Cuando yo he venido a sacarte todavía le seguían operando- explicó James.

Lupin volvió a llevarse las manos a la cara y pasó un rato hasta que James habló de nuevo –Venga, vamos al hospital para ver como sigue Canuto, además allí están tu mujer y tu hijo- esas dos sencillas palabras le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y con la mente clara después del miedo que había pasado comenzó a recordar muchas cosas. Eran cosas tan horribles que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?- le preguntó. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, tú espera aquí mientras yo voy a tu casa y te consigo algo-

-No, ya no me queda nada allí, me lo llevé todo a casa de Jewel-

James suspiró –Dame su dirección y te traeré algo-

En cuanto Lupin le complació, James negó con la cabeza –Has sido un estúpido, amigo-

**…**

Jewel había vuelto de la tienda de ver que es lo que había pasado tal y como le había pedido Su Majestad.

Mientras estaba allí había fingido sorpresa y preocupación. Nadie había sospechado nada al verla tan afectada ya que Lupin se había encargado de mostrarle su afecto públicamente y ella tampoco se había cortado a la hora de devolvérselo.

Cuando entró a trabajar allí no se veía con fuerzas para la tarea que debía realizar. Tenía que ir poco a poco ir conquistando a uno de los socios, Remus Lupin, que daba la casualidad que era un hombre lobo. La simple idea de tener relaciones sexuales con él le daba repelus, pero poco a poco le había ido cogiendo el gustillo al tema, sobre todo cuando veía la cara de celos su esposa.

Fue tonteando con él y dándole pequeñísimas dosis de amortentia cada cierto tiempo y una vez que le tuvo donde necesitaba comenzó el ataque. Estaban haciendo inventario en el almacén y ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle, al principio Lupin se mostró reacio, pero hubo una segunda vez y en esa ocasión él no se retiró, si no que la respondió con pasión.

Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que él decidió un día que no quería seguir con su historia, y todo por culpa de la sosa de su esposa. No podía consentir que sus planes se fueran al garete después del año y medio que llevaba invertido en él. Así que el día que recibieron la carta amenazando a la familia de Lupin, a ella no le quedó otro remedio que después de darle una dosis superior de amortentia de lo que normalmente tomaba, usar la maldición imperio con él.

Ese mismo día él se había ido a vivir con ella a su piso y no habían parado de mantener relaciones sexuales. ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que ese hombre tan aburrido era tan apasionado en la cama? Nunca había disfrutado sexualmente tanto con nadie, pero claro no todo el mundo accedía con tanta facilidad a complacerle del modo que le gustaba y ella, bajo la maldición imperio, le obligaba a creer que eso era lo que a él también le gustaba, el sexo duro.

Con una sonrisa recordó dos noches atrás, cuando rompieron la cama, ese día terminó tan dolorida que tuvo que tomar una poción. Él estaba cerca de la transformación y ella le había convencido para que no tomase la poción matalobos. Más que convencerle se lo había ordenado bajo la maldición imperio y él como un perrito manso le había obedecido. ¡Qué noche! Todavía podía sentir los increíbles orgasmos que había tenido. Si, orgasmos en plural, porqué él había sido insaciable y le había hecho de todo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le devolvieron a la realidad. Cuando abrió era James y ella tuvo que volver a fingir que estaba increíblemente preocupada y asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, James? ¿Dónde está Remus? Dime que está bien, por favor, dime que no le ha sucedido nada malo-

-Él está bien, está en el calabozo del Ministerio. Necesito llevarle ropa porque le tienen completamente desnudo- Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo pueden tratarle así?- preguntó fingiendo enfado.

James la miró como si no se creyese su pequeña interpretación, pero ella continuó. Le dio la ropa y le pidió ir con él para ver a Remus.

-No se admiten visitas- le respondió cortantemente.

-Pero tú puedes conseguir que me dejen verle, por favor - le pidió ella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Ya se que no me lo has pedido, pero te voy a dar un consejo- le dijo James -Aléjate de Remus-

Algo estalló dentro de ella -¿Me estás amenazando?-

-Si- y con esas cerró la puerta de un portazo y se apareció en el Ministerio.

**…**

El entrar en el hospital le estaba trayendo muy malos recuerdos. Recuerdos de hace años en los que perdía a su hijo, a su gusanito y en los que estuvo a punto de perder a su esposa.

El nudo de su pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad y sabía que no se marcharía hasta que no se abrazase a su hijo Alex y a Lonna.

James se acercó a la recepción para preguntar por Sirius, por lo visto le habían terminado de operar y le habían llevado a una habitación. La mujer de la entrada no le supo dar más detalles, así que ambos subieron a la primera planta, en donde se encontraba su amigo.

Sentados en unos bancos enfrente de la habitación, Remus pudo ver a Lily a Lonna y a su hijo.

Estaban bien, parecían cansados pero estaban bien.

Salió disparado hacia donde estaba su familia y en cuanto llegó a su altura su hijo Alex abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

Hermione se quejó porque el niño la había hecho daño en el hombro, pero no fue hasta que miró más allá del cuerpecito de su hijo que se dio cuenta del porque Alex había reaccionado de ese modo.

-Tranquilo, cariño, es papá- pero el niño cada vez apretaba más su agarre.

-¿Puedes alejarte un poco para el niño se relaje?- le pidió su esposa.

No se esperaba eso, creía que su hijo saldría disparado a abrazarle cuando le viera, como hacía siempre, pero la experiencia de la noche anterior tuvo que haberle afectado demasiado. No todas las noches uno veía a su padre convertirse es una horripilante bestia asesina.

Él se retiró dos pasos –¿Qué tal está?-

-¿No lo ves por ti mismo?-

-Lonna, no he venido a pelear, solo necesito saber como está el niño-

- Está muy nervioso y asustado, pero físicamente está bien. Tenía un par de rasguños que se hizo al saltar por la ventana, pero nada más-

Ante eso se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió de alivio –Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Yo no quería que algo como esto sucediera- confesó.

Lonna no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se quedó allí, consolando a su hijo hasta que este por fin se relajó.

-¿Qué tal está Sirius?- preguntó James.

-Estamos esperando que venga algún sanador para hablar con nosotras, pero está bastante mal- dijo Lily.

Abatido dio varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se chocó contra la pared y se dejó caer. Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho deseando tener un giratiempos para cambiar el último mes de su vida.

James se sentó al lado de su esposa y ambos se abrazaron. Él les miró con envidia, en ese instante mataría por estar así con su esposa y su hijo.

Sintió la mirada de alguien fija en él. Alex le miraba atentamente y cuando Remus giró la cabeza para mirarle él también, el niño se escondió en el cuello de su madre.

Los minutos fueron pasando y él no se atrevía ni a moverse ni a decir nada. Las miradas entre su hijo y él se fueron haciendo más largas hasta que por fin se decidió, se puso de pie con dificultad y se sentó a la izquierda de ellos. Hermione le miró, y a punto estuvo de apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombre y cerrar los ojos, pero se contuvo.

Levantó su mano para acariciar el pelo de su hijo. Era igual que él suyo, excepto que el de Alex era mucho más suave. En cuanto sintió el roce, el niño se encogió.

-No me tengas miedo, cariño. Yo nunca te haría daño-

-Eso no es verdad-susurró desde la protección del cuello de Hermione.

Esas simples palabras de desgarraron el corazón -Si que lo es. Alex, créeme. Lo que pasó anoche solo fue un accidente –El niño no le respondió –Lonna, explícaselo, tu sabes que nunca le haría daño a ninguno de mis hijos, ni a ti- Ella resopló –Se que últimamente he sido muy mal padre y una porquería de marido, pero te prometo que…-

-No lo hagas, Remus. No prometas cosas que luego no vas a poder cumplir-

Un sanador les interrumpió. Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a donde estaba el hombre. Era un señor mayor de pelo blanco –El señor Black está en coma. En principio las heridas que traía, aunque de gravedad no tenían porque haber sido tan graves, pero debido a la mala situación de su sistema inmunológico hemos tenido muchos problemas en el quirófano. A causa de las drogas que el señor Black ha estado tomando los hechizos que le hemos aplicado y las pócimas que le hemos dado no están haciendo el efecto esperado, así que no sabemos como puede reaccionar el señor Black y si tiene algún daño interno-

-¿Y las mordeduras de hombre lobo?- preguntó Remus asustado.

-Al estar en su forma animal no le han afectado-

Lupin respiró aliviado, no hubiese podido soportar esa carga sobre sus hombros.

-¿Podemos pasar a verle?- preguntó James.

-De uno en uno y no más de cinco minutos por persona-

El primero en entrar fue James.

Mientras volvían a los bancos, Lupin observó el pijamita de su hijo, manchado de sangre, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse –¿Porqué tuviste que ir allí?- susurró para sus adentros, pero Lonna debió oírle porque le respondió con dureza.

-Quería darte un regalo para que volvieras a quererle, y si no me crees léete el informe de los aurores- Estiró su mano y le entregó un par de documentos. Era la una copia de la declaración de su hijo en la que ella había firmado en vez del niño por ser menor de edad.

Lupin la leyó atentamente y se hundió por completo.

Su hijo pensaba que no le quería, y motivos no le faltaban, desde luego. No se los merecía a ninguno de ellos.

Sintió como dos lágrimas se le escapaban y rodaban hasta su barbilla, así que se tapó la cara.

No supo cuanto tiempo después sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y miró hacia arriba -¿Quieres pasar a verle?- Era Lonna y le estaba mirando con ternura.

Lo que daría porque ella le abrazara…

Negó con la cabeza –No tengo fuerzas para eso, no cuando yo he sido el culpable- susurró. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

– Lily se va a quedar aquí- dijo James –Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Yo también me voy, quiero llevar a Alex a casa para que se de un baño y descanse un poco. Está agotado-

Remus miró a su hijo que bostezaba sonoramente y se frotaba los ojos con los puños.

Su hijo se agarró de la mano de su madre –Si hay alguna novedad me avisas ¿vale?- le pidió Hermione a Lily.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- preguntó Remus.

-No. Vete a descansar. Tienes un aspecto horrible- Cosa que tenía bastante sentido porque si se veía la mitad de mal que se sentía estaba seguro que no iban a tardar mucho en dejarle ingresado a él también.

Su esposa echó a andar con su hijo y sin poder evitarlo salió detrás de ellos –Espera, Lonna – le pidió sujetándole del brazo.

Ella se giró -¿Qué quieres?-

-Puedo…puedo ir con vosotros. Yo…no quiero volver a casa de…donde estoy viviendo ahora y…-

Ella le miró durante unos instantes – Todavía sigue siendo tu casa, Remus-

Él se alegró inmensamente de saberlo –Gracias-

**…**

-Mamá ¿estás segura que papá no se va a convertir en eso otra vez?- preguntó Alex mientras su madre le ayudaba a bañarse.

-Seguro. Solo le pasa una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena-

-¿Y por qué le pasa eso a papá?-

-Pues…- no sabía si contárselo ella o dejar que lo hiciera Remus, pero según estaban las cosas suponía que a su marido no le importaría que hablara ella con su hijo.

-…cuando tu padre era más o menos de tu edad le mordió un hombre lobo que era muy malo- el niño abrió mucho los ojos, asustado, claramente recordando lo que había vivido la noche anterior –ese hombre lobo quería hacerle daño a tu papá y al abuelo y fue a buscarle a propósito para morderle ¿Entiendes la diferencia entre ese hombre malo y tu papá?-

El niño negó con la cabeza –Tu papá te quiere y nunca en su vida te haría daño-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Si que lo es ¿has visto que triste está?- Ahora Alex asintió –Eso es porque tiene miedo por lo que pasó. ¿Sabes cual es la cosa en el mundo que más miedo le da a papá?- El niño negó.

-Hacerle daño a alguien cuando es un lobo. ¿Ahora comprendes la diferencia entre él y ese hombre malo?-

-Si, ese hombre malo quería hacerle daño a papá, pero a papá no le gusta hacer daño a la gente-

-Eso es- Hermione le sacó de la bañera y le envolvió en un toalla grande y esponjosa de color amarillo claro.

-¿Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros otra vez?-

-No lo se, cariño-

- Todavía me da un poco de miedo, pero yo quiero que se quede-

Remus, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación oyó como Hermione hizo un extraño sonido –Ya veremos- respondió ella.

Con mezcla de sentimientos bajó hacia la biblioteca, no quería que le encontrasen espiando. Su hijo parecía que iba encajando lo sucedido, pero él no creía que llegase a superar nunca el haber estado a punto de atacarle.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que se dirigió a la cocina, allí Melvina le estaba haciendo a Alex una tarta enorme de chocolate rellena de mermelada de fresa, su preferida.

La pobre elfina estaba muy desmejorada desde la última vez que la vio.

-¿Porqué está la puerta de la biblioteca cerrada?-

- Después del accidente de la señora Lonna ella me pidió que lo hiciera, creo que la trae malos recuerdos-

-¿Qué accidente?-

-El señor Remus recordará cuando vino a casa hace unos días y ustedes dos se pelearon muy fuerte-

-Si, lo recuerdo- Cada minuto que pasaba lejos de Jewel recordaba más y más cosas y de pronto… ¡Oh Melín! él la había atacado cuando ella le quiso quitar el imperio que su novia le había echado.

Tambaleándose, sin poder respirar bien llegó hasta la mesa, se agarró con fuerza al respaldo de la silla y se sentó.

-Después de que usted se marchara yo fui corriendo a ver que había pasado porque se oyó un golpe muy fuerte. Cuando llegue la señora Lonna estaba en el suelo sin conocimiento y al despertar le dolía tanto el brazo que la tuve que acompañar a San Mungo-

No supo si por un instante había perdido el conocimiento él también o que, pero de pronto la elfina estaba con cara preocupada, delante de él sosteniendo un vaso de whisky de fuego –Tome, beba esto, le va a sentar bien- se lo bebió de golpe, sintiendo como el líquido le abrasaba por dentro.

-¿Quiere que le abra la puerta de la biblioteca para que pueda descansar un rato y leer el Profeta?- Él le dio las gracias.

Una vez sentado en su butaca y a solas con sus pensamientos recordó cuando él había llegado, Hermione estaba sentada allí mismo, mirando una foto y llorando. Había sentido rechazo por ella, por débil y por no estar buscando a Gracie.

Palpó el asiento, allí estaba, debajo del cojín, la foto que ella había estado mirando.

Se le encogió el corazón, era una foto de cuando Alex había nacido. Estaban los cuatro en la habitación del hospital, Lonna tenía al niño entre los brazos y sonreía y le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. A él le pasaba algo similar, incluso hasta en la foto se le podía notar la felicidad y el orgullo por el nacimiento de su hijo y por la familia tan maravillosa que habían construido.

Pero él tuvo que estropearlo todo.

Besó a la imagen de sus hijos y de su mujer y se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su cabeza. Iba a luchar por su familia, iba a recuperar su amor y su confianza al precio que fuera.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entre los problemas con mi USB (que prosiguen) y las vacaciones me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Espero que difruteis de este capítulo._

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

No quería separarse de su hijo. Le daba pánico pensar que ese tal Gus pudiese hacer de las suya y le convenciese para hacer algo o le hiciese daño, pero tenía que ir a trabajar y Alex debía ir al colegio. Allí había dos aurores vigilando, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero aún y así…

-Prométeme que te vas a portar bien y que si tu amigo Gus o alguien te pide que hagas algo malo no lo vas a hacer-

-Te lo prometo- le dijo el niño muy serio a la puerta de la escuela.

-Volveré lo antes posible a buscarte ¿vale?- el niño asintió y entró corriendo a clase para jugar con sus amigos.

Preocupada se dirigió al ministerio, no estaba muy lejos del colegio de Alex, por eso había escogido aquel lugar, porque si sucedía algo podría llegar rápidamente sin usar magia.

Se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a realizar sus quehaceres creyendo que así estaría distraída y dejaría de pensar en su hijo y su marido por unos instantes. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Antes de marcharse había ido a la biblioteca para decirle a Remus que ella y el niño se marchaban. Él había pasado la noche en el sillón a pesar que ella le había ofrecido dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Lupin se había levantado al oír que ella entraba en la habitación. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados. ¡Dios! Como le echaba de menos. Quería correr y abrazarse a él y quedarse así el resto de su vida.

-Me llevo a Alex al colegio y luego yo me voy a trabajar. Tú puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras-

Remus se acercó a ella, estiró una mano y le acarició el lado derecho de la cara –Se que ya no confías en mi, pero voy a hacer que eso cambie. Voy a luchar por ti y por mis hijos hasta que volváis a hacerlo- El roce duró apenas un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que se le erizasen todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Remus apartó la mano, necesitaba volver a sentirla recorriendo cada rincón de su anatomía –En cuanto vuelvas con ella te olvidarás de nosotros, eso es lo que va a pasar-

-No, no esta vez. Antes no tenía ni idea que me pasaba, solo estaba obsesionado con Jewel y no entendía el motivo, pero ahora si lo se y puedo luchar contra ello-

-Quiero creerte, de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero me duelen demasiado todas las cosas que han sucedido entre nosotros. Se que la culpa es de ella, que te ha hechizado pero tú tampoco has puesto mucha resistencia-

-No, no lo he hecho y me arrepiento por ello, pero no quiero perderte y si tú todavía me quieres…- Ella giró la cabeza, no quería contestarle.

-Hermione ¿me quieres?-

-Ojala pudiera decirte que no- Sonriendo, Lupin se acercó a ella, pero Lonna dio un paso hacia atrás –Eso no quiere decir que todo pueda ser como antes. Necesito tiempo y necesito comprobar por mi misma que es cierto todo lo que me has dicho-

Remus le cogió la mano y la llevó hacia uno de los cuartos de baño, allí abrió un mueblecito blanco que tenían colgado de la pared y sacó un beozar. Se lo tragó antes de que a Hermione le diese tiempo de decir algo.

-No pretendo que después de esto me perdones por todo, pero quiero que veas que tengo buena voluntad-

Ella asintió -¡Mamaa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-

Ambos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la puerta -¿No te despides de papá?- Escondido detrás de las piernas de su madre, el niño le dijo un escueto hasta luego.

-Reunión general- le dijo su compañero Bradley sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora porqué?-

-¿No te enteraste de lo de anoche?-

-No, bastante tenía con lo de mi hijo como para enterarme de algo más-

-Por lo visto un grupo de encapuchados se dedicaron a atacar la colonia de arpías que hay al norte y han destrozado y prendido fuego a las tiendas de Hogsmade. Un par de magos han muerto a causa de los incendios-

-Tu si que sabes como alegrar el día de una chica, Brad-

**…**

No le apetecía nada enfrentarse a su vida, enfrentarse a Jewel, pero era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer, así que después de desayunar y ducharse se visitó con la ropa que James le había conseguido y se apareció en el Valle de Godric, quería hablar con Potter. Por suerte para él, su amigo no se había ido a trabajar todavía.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo Remus sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina –Quiero sacar todas mis cosas de casa de Jewel y despedirla. No quiero volver a tener contacto con ella, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido-

-Me alegra saber que ya vuelves a ser el mismo hombre de siempre ¿Qué piensa Lonna de esto?-

-Ella no lo sabe todavía-

-¿Quieres darle una sorpresa y cuando vuelva del trabajo encontrarte allí?- preguntó su amigo sonriendo.

-No, James. Voy a alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros y necesitamos un tiempo separados-

Potter le dio un manotazo en la espalda –Verás como lo superáis y pronto volvéis a estar juntos-

-Ojalá. El problema es que no se como hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí y que mi hijo deje de tenerme miedo- Esa era la parte que más le asustaba de su plan, ya que ni siquiera el mismo creía se mereciese que ellos le perdonasen.

-Lo conseguirás Remus, porque ellos te quieren y vais a superarlo. Ahora, venga vamos a por tus cosas. Cuanto antes te deshagas de esa mujer mucho mejor-

Antes de salir, Lupin le confesó algo -¿Sabes la lesión del brazo de Lonna?- su amigo asintió –Fue culpa mía. Yo la ataqué- Por la cara de sorpresa que puso James, Remus supo que no sabía nada, Lonna no debía de habérselo contado a Lily.

-Me enteré ayer. Yo…Merlín, James, estaba completamente fuera de mi, Jewel me tenía bajo la maldición imperio y además me daba amortentia. Ni siquiera recordaba haber atacado a mi esposa-

-Puedo arrestarla por eso, lo sabes- respondió intentando contener su ira.

-Lo se-

-¿Quieres denunciarla?-

-No se, no estoy seguro- Lo cierto es que todavía sentía algo de atracción por ella y no quería que nada malo la sucediese.

-Remus, si tu no la denuncias le voy a pedir a Lonna que lo haga-

-Necesito pensar en ello, han sucedido demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Dame tiempo, solo te pido eso-

No estaba para nada convencido, pero accedió a lo que su amigo le pedía. Él iba a estar pendiente de Lupin y a la más mínima señal de que algo extraño pasara se iba a encargar de Jewel en persona.

**…**

No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que pareció en la tienda y comenzó a limpiar y a ordenar todo para poder abrir. Lo mejor era actuar con normalidad y eso fue lo que hizo.

Estaba preocupada, porque Remus llevaba demasiadas horas sin tomarse su dosis de amortentia y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior podría hacerle recordar.

Eso era justo lo que tenía que evitar.

La tienda había quedado destrozada y había sangre por todas partes. Se moría de ganas de saber que habría pasado con el niño, pero tenía que esperar, no la beneficiaba en nada parecer ansiosa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Lupin. Su cara era un autentico poema, algo malo había sucedido. Ella se alegró, eso era que el niño debía estar muy grave o algo por el estilo, así que fingiendo preocupación se acercó a él para abrazarle.

Él la rechazó.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que James Potter estaba detrás de su amante y eso y eso no la hizo nada de gracia.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-Quiero que recojas tus cosas, ya no trabajas más aquí-

El tono de su voz era serio por lo que Jewel se preocupó -¿Porqué?-

-Sabes perfectamente por qué y da gracias a que no te haya denunciado por tenerme bajo la maldición imperio quien sabe cuanto tiempo-

¿Cómo lo había descubierto? –No se de que me estás hablando-

Lupin la agarró con fuerza del brazo –No te atrevas a negármelo ¡Lo recuerdo todo!-

No sabía que hacer, no podía perderle ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo –Remus, cariño, déjame explicarte…-

-No tienes nada que explicar. Ahora los tres vamos a ir a tu casa y voy a sacar todas mis cosas de allí. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti-

-Remus, por favor, nosotros nos queremos. Ahora no puedes dejarme, no después de que estemos tan cerca de casarnos-

-No, Jewel, no me pienso casar contigo, de hecho ni siquiera quiero volver a verte-

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Volver con tu esposa? Ella no te comprende Remus- James carraspeó. Había sido él quien le había hecho recordar todo, ese maldito de James Potter, siempre metiéndose donde nadie le llama.

-Tengo prisa, Jewel, así que nos vamos ya-

Lupin le sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y los tres se aparecieron en su casa.

Tenía que pensar con rapidez, tenía que conseguir que ese imbécil de Potter se apartase de Remus aunque solo fuese un par de segundos, así podría echarle otra imperio y obligar a Remus a atacar a su amigo. Entre los dos podrían aturdirle o ya vería que hacer más adelante.

Mientras le veía recoger sus cosas se le estaban revolviendo hasta las entrañas, tenía que hacer algo para que no se fuera –Remus ¿podemos hablar? Déjame que te aclare las cosas-

-Entre tú y yo no hay nada que decir, me has obligado a hacer cosas contra mi voluntad, me has alejado de mi familia y me has obligado a hacerle daño a mi hijo y a mi mujer. Eso es algo que nunca en la vida te perdonaré, Jewel- le gritó Lupin.

-Pero no lo hice a propósito, solo quería que salieses conmigo, que te enamorases de mi. Vale, si, reconozco que tal vez no fue la mejor manera posible, pero no soportaba perderte, te amo demasiado, Remus. No me abandones, por favor. No puedo vivir sin ti, te prometo que no va a volver a suceder, que voy comportarme de otra…-

Lupin cerró su baúl y se giró –Vámonos, James-

Se quedó completamente sola y llena de ira. Si Lupin se creía que ella se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados estaba listo. Iba a hacer que volviese con ella costase lo que costase.

**…**

Ese espacio de tiempo entre que su hijo se acostaba y en el que lo hacía ella era la peor parte del día. Si, tenía a Melvina que a veces se hacían compañía mutua, pero la elfina necesitaba descanso, así que en cuanto Alex se acostaba, Hermione la obligaba a que ella lo hiciese también.

Así que sí, se sentía completamente sola.

Desde que Remus se había marchado de su casa hacía tres días no había vuelto a pisar la biblioteca, pero en esa ocasión lo necesitaba. En ningún otro sitio podría meditar sobre lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente mejor que allí.

Sentada en la butaca que su marido solía ocupar miró las fotos que había encima de la repisa de la chimenea, había una especialmente que centraba su atención, era una de su boda. Estaban ellos dos abrazados por la cintura, tan sonrientes y tan felices que le parecía que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño.

Se había enterado por mediación de Lily que Remus había abandonado a Jewel y la había despedido. Se alegró tanto al saberlo que estuvo a punto de ir a buscarle al Caldero Chorreante, por lo visto, según Lily, ahora vivía allí, pero necesitaban darse tiempo y ella se tenía que encargar que esa niñata no volviera a interferir en su familia nunca más antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Miró el documento que tenía entre las manos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que los divorcios pudiesen tramitarse tan rápidamente.

Había recibido la notificación de que ya era una mujer soltera nuevamente justo al salir de trabajar, y hasta que su hijo no se hubo acostado no se atrevió a leer el documento. A pesar que eso formaba parte de su plan le dolía demasiado el que Remus y ella ya no estuviesen casados.

El día que se había roto la clavícula le había pedido a Melvina un favor, necesitaba que realizase algo muy importante por ellos. Había sido muy clara con la elfina, no quería que hiciese nada sin saber que era y las consecuencias que podía acarrear.

La elfina aceptó encantada. Haría cualquier cosa por su familia, y ellos por ella.

Suspiró. Ojalá todo saliese bien.

**…**

La noche era su compañera, su protectora, su confidente, en su amparo podía hacer lo que quisiese, pasar desapercibido ocultándose entre las sombras. Si, por eso amaba tanto la noche, porque en su plan de venganza era él quien tenía que ejecutar los trabajos más arriesgados, nadie más podía y la noche era su mejor aliada.

Tan sigiloso como era se acercó a la casa de los Potter y esperó hasta estar completamente seguro que no había nadie.

Sus secuaces le habían informado que Potter y Lily estaban en el hospital visitando a Sirius Black. No había tenido esos planes para él, pero se alegraba de lo que le había sucedido y si alguna vez despertaba del coma… bueno, ya se preocuparía de eso más adelante.

Ahora iba a por los Potter.

Consiguió colarse en la casa, silencioso como una serpiente, al fin y al cabo había estado rodeado de ellas durante mucho tiempo y había aprendido algunos trucos que le estaban resultando muy útiles.

Buscó por toda la casa hasta que por fin encontró su objetivo, su elfo doméstico planchándoles la ropa.

No quería tentar a la suerte, bastantes problemas les estaban dando los Lupin, así que retrocedió hasta esconderse al otro lado de la puerta y en cuanto estuvo a tiro le lanzó la maldición asesina.

En el silencio, el golpe de la plancha sobre el suelo resonó con fuerza, aunque más iban a resonar los gritos de los Potter al ver como iba a dejar su casa.

**…**

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día en el hospital, preocupada por el estado de Sirius.

Los sanadores no les daban muchas esperanzas de que fuese a despertar a corto plazo. Además se le estaba juntando con el síndrome de abstinencia. A pesar que él no estaba consciente, su organismo necesitaba la droga y eso era algo que les preocupaba a los sanadores. No sabrían hasta cuando su cuerpo podría luchar en ese estado y que secuelas le quedarían.

En cuanto James terminó su turno fue a buscar a Lily. Habían quedado en eso, ella le esperaría y los dos volverían juntos a casa.

Estaba cansada, pero esperaría todo lo que hiciese falta.

Cuando James apareció eran casi las once de la noche. Se le veía cansado y no solo físicamente, para él todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Sirius estaba siendo psicológicamente agotador.

Después de darle un breve beso en los labios, su marido se asomó a ver a su amigo. Solo tardó un par de minutos y al salir se sentó a su lado.

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-Ninguna-

James suspiró, se levantó las gafas y se frotó los ojos –Sirius nunca se ha rendido fácilmente- dijo Lily intentado animar a su marido –No por cabezota, es su instinto de supervivencia, él es luchador de nacimiento y ahora está en su batalla más importante y la más dura, pero él va a ganarla, siempre lo hace-

James se abrazó a ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lily –No se que hubiese hecho si no estuvieses conmigo. No podría soportar todo esto sin ti-

-Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase-

Él rió un poco –Me alegro tanto de haber sido tan persistente en el colegio…-

-Y yo de que lo fueras, Al principio no te soportaba, la verdad, y ahora…-

-¿Ahora que?-

- No puedo vivir sin ti- James la besó en los labios.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? No se tú, pero yo estoy agotado-

Ambos se aparecieron al mismo tiempo en la puerta de su casa y cogidos de la mano entraron.

-¡Oh, Merlín!...¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Lily asustada.

Toda la casa estaba revuelta, los muebles volcados, los sillones rajados. ¿Qué había pasado y donde demonios estaba su elfo? Se encaminó a la cocina siguiendo a su marido.

-Lily no entres…- demasiado tarde. Allí, colgado de la lámpara del techo con una soga al cuello estaba el pobre elfo, con las muñecas abiertas y completamente desnudo.

Extrañamente la cocina estaba ordenada, fueran los que fueran los que habían hecho eso no les había debido dar tiempo a destrozarla.

-Lily, cierra los ojos y sal, por favor- pero ella no le hizo caso y se giró hacia donde estaba mirando su esposo.

Llevándose las manos a la boca ahogó un grito, escrito con sangre sobre los azulejos ponía _"MUERTE A LOS ENJENDROS, A LOS SANGRE SUCIA Y A LOS TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE. VOSOTROS SEREIS LOS SIGUIENTES"_

**…**

-Lo sentimos Lonna, no queríamos molestarte tan tarde, pero…- le dijo Lily.

-Por favor, para que está la familia si no. Déjame que os prepare la habitación de invitados y os acomodáis-

-Muchas gracias. Volveremos a nuestra casa lo antes posible- dijo James.

-No tengáis prisa. Está también es vuestra casa, y sabéis de sobra que no lo digo por decir, podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis. Además es lo suficientemente grande como para que viváis aquí sin que nos molestemos los unos a los otros- les dijo sonriendo. La verdad es que se alegraba de tener compañía, así no se sentiría tan sola.

-Solo hasta que los aurores terminen la investigación y la limpiemos-

-¿Sabéis lo que me resulta muy extraño? Que alguien haya podido entrar si todavía tenéis el Fidelio -

James se frotó la cara –Yo llevó unos minutos pensando en ello y solo se me ocurre una posibilidad, pero me da tanto miedo que sea cierto que…-

-¿Crees que ha sido Sirius el que le ha dicho a esa gente nuestra dirección?- preguntó Lily.

-Él es nuestro guardián, solo él podría haberlo hecho-

-Sirius nunca os traicionaría, James- dijo Hermione convencida.

-Él ya no es el que era, Lonna. Las drogas cambian por completo a la gente- dijo Potter con tristeza.

...


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

No se podía creer lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Había recibido el documento de la confirmación de su divorcio. Ya era oficial, era un hombre soltero de nuevo.

Se supone que tenía que haber estado supervisando las obras del arreglo de la tienda, pero le había impresionado tanto la llegada del documento que estaba sujetando que se apareció directamente en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante y desde entonces había permanecido sentado en la cama, leyendo el papel una y otra vez.

No podía creer que Lonna hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente darle el divorcio. Él creía que ella se opondría, que lucharía con uñas y dientes por defender su amor, su matrimonio, su familia, pero él tampoco le había dejado mucho por lo que luchar.

Se preguntó en que momento hubo firmado los papeles. No pudo ser después de aquella conversación que mantuvieron en la biblioteca de su casa, este tipo de trámites eran rápidos, pero no tanto.

Un rayo de esperanza se coló en su corazón, todavía tenía una oportunidad para recuperarles.

Giró la cabeza y allí, debajo de la única vela que tenía en su cuarto observó la foto que había encontrado en el sillón, aquella que había estaba mirando Lonna el día que él le atacó. Era una foto del día del nacimiento de su hijo Alexander.

Ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida, el niño había nacido completamente sano, no había heredado su licantropía, e incluso en esa foto se podía notar el orgullo y la felicidad que él sentía por su familia.

Estiró la mano y alcanzó la foto. Lonna se veía agotada pero tan sonriente como él y su pequeña Gracie sentada al lado de su madre la acariciaba la pelona cabecita al recién nacido mientras se la besaba y él abrazaba a su familia y miraba embelesado a su mujer y su nuevo hijo.

Un par de lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro. Les echaba tanto de menos que estaba convencido que le costase lo que le costase iba a recuperar a su familia. No podía ser de otra forma.

**…**

Era capaz de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo que decían sus médicos, sus visitantes, sus enfermeras, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse ni para hablar. Se había esforzado, de verdad que lo había hecho, pero no había conseguido ningún resultado. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y esperar hasta que su cuerpo quisiese ponerse en funcionamiento de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo era el síndrome de abstinencia. No podía huir de él. Si, se sentía algo mejor después que las enfermeras le echasen los hechizos pertinentes, pero el efecto duraba poco.

Oyó como la puerta se abrió –Buenos días- dijo una voz. Era ella, su enfermera.

Esa era su parte favorita del día, cuando ella llegaba a comprobar sus constantes vitales, asearle y aplicarle los hechizos pertinentes. Ninguna otra sabía comprenderle y relajarle como ella lo hacía. Era buena, cuidadosa y cariñosa con él, el resto le trataba como un pedazo de carne inerte.

-A ver como nos encontramos hoy- le dijo ella.

Siruis podía sentir sus suaves manos recorrer su cuerpo mientras le tomaba la temperatura y le miraba la tensión.

-Vaya, mira esto. Hoy estás mucho mejor. Eso es estupendo- le dijo contenta –Ahora toca baño, así que no te hagas el vergonzoso- En otras circunstancias se estaría riendo a carcajadas, le encantaba su sentido del humor.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, seguro que era Lily que había ido a visitarle. Ella era muy buena con él y no había faltado ni un solo día desde que estaba en ese estado. Le daba pena que todos sus amigos estuvieran sufriendo por él. Todos excepto su enfermera creían que no se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no se cortaban a la hora de hacer comentarios sobre su situación o llorar desconsoladamente. Eso le partía el corazón.

-Disculpe no sabía que…- O no, esa voz no era de Lily, de hecho era de alguien a quien en otras circunstancias le hubiese echado de allí de una patada en el culo –Puedo esperar fuera si lo prefiere- Si, claro que lo prefería, que esperase fuera y no volviese a entrar.

-La verdad es que agradeceríamos un poco de intimidad-

-¿Agradeceríamos?- oyó Sirius como le preguntaba su hermano a la mujer.

-Si, el paciente y yo-

-El está en coma, no creo que…-

-Ya, eso es lo que todos piensan, pero yo no. Estoy segura que él es capaz de oírnos y de sentir cualquier cosa que le suceda, el problema es que está paralizado y no puede expresarse, pero siente igual que usted y que yo- le interrumpió su enfermera.

Su hermano se quedó en silencio y él se maldijo una vez más por no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, solo un absoluto e inquietante silencio es lo que podía sentir.

-¿Son familiares?- preguntó la enfermera comenzando a desabrocharle el camisón para lavarle el pecho.

-Hermanos-

-Se parecen físicamente- la suavidad de su voz combinada con la suavidad de sus manos al lavarle le producían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Él siempre ha sido el guapo de los dos. Si le hubiese visto hace unos años, sin esas cicatrices y tan demacrado, ahora es solo una sombra de lo que fue-

-Se reprondrá, estoy convencida-

De nuevo el silencio –Si cuando se recupere va a volver a lo de antes prefiero que siga en coma- dijo Regulus con amargura.

En silencio, su enfermera terminó de lavarle –Les dejaré a solas- unas leves pisadas se alejaron de él. Una puerta se cerró y a continuación silencio.

Después de un largo rato esperando en silencio, Sirius oyó a su hermano acercarse y sentarse a su izquierda.

-Siempre has sido un maldito héroe ¿verdad?- dijo Regulus –Claro que lo has sido y aunque no te lo creas yo siempre he tenido celos de ti, siempre quise ser como tu- Un crujido ocupó el espacio que la voz de Regulus había dejado.

Una mano se posó sobre su frente, estaba fría y comenzó a acariciarle con ternura – Se que me odias y que crees que te quiero hundir y dejarte sin nada, pero no es cierto, yo nunca he pretendido hacerte daño, solo quería que volvieras a ser el mismo hombre que me dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más lo hizo, el hombre que me salvo de ir a Azkaban- Tenía que darle crédito, la voz de Regulus sonaba sincera, sincera y triste.

-Eres la única familia que me queda, Sirius, por favor, no me dejes tú también- Le hubiese gustado poder abrazar a su hermano pequeño en ese instante, pero no podía y quien sabía si algún día podría volver a hacerlo.

**…**

El dolor era indescriptible.

-¡Eres una inútil!- le gritó su Majestad –¡Les tenías en la palma de la mano y los has dejado ir!-

-No ha sido culpa mía- consiguió decir Jewel desde el polvoriento suelo de la nueva casa que usaban para reunirse secretamente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces como es posible que Lupin te haya descubierto y te haya despedido?-

-Ha sido por la transformación, pasó demasiado tiempo sin tomar la poción y comenzó a recordar todo, seguramente debido al trauma de estar al punto de matar a su hijo-

-¡Eres una inútil!- gritó al mismo tiempo que el crucio la desgarraba los músculos por dentro.

Ella no había tenido la culpa, le había advertido que no era buena idea hacer que Lupin atacase a uno de sus hijos durante su transformación en hombre lobo, ella le conocía bien y sabía las consecuencias que esa acción podría acarrear, pero no, su Majestad no le hizo caso, él estaba sediento de venganza y no atendía a razones.

-Tu padre se avergonzaría de ti si supiera que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo una estúpida misión-

Se le saltaron las lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su padre, ella era pequeña cuando su murió, mejor dicho, cuando le asesinaron los hombre de la Orden del Fénix. Su padre luchaba en el bando contrario, defendiendo sus ideas, la supremacía de los magos de sangre pura. Nunca olvidaría aquella sangrienta noche en la que murió tanta gente y en la que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro fue derrotado.

En el mismo instante que su madre le contó su sucedido ella juró vengarse de toda esa gente, y su Majestad le estaba dando la oportunidad.

Sin querer discutir más con él, intentó ponerse de pie –Todavía puedo conseguirlo, déme otra oportunidad-

Su Majestad le miró con desprecio –Más te vale no fallar esta vez-

Jewel intentó hacer una reverencia, pero no tenía fuerzas y terminó de rodillas en el suelo –No se arrepentirá-

**…**

Con fingido enfado Hermione se presentó en la oficina del registro de magos y brujas. Esperó su turno, planeando con mucho cuidado todos y cada uno de los pasos que iba a dar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le preguntó una bruja en cuanto le tocó su turno. Ella le enseñó el documento que le había llegado del ministerio confirmándole su divorcio.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que me haya llegado este documento cuando yo no he firmado nada- le dijo agitando enérgicamente el documento en el que le confirmaban que ya era una mujer soltera de nuevo.

La mujer cogió el pergamino, se puso unas gafas y lo leyó atentamente – Señora, sin toda la documentación firmada y debidamente cumplimentada, este tipo de trámite no puede ser realizado, así que es imposible lo que usted me está diciendo, tal vez haya firmado algo y no lo recuerda, o…-

-¿Me está usted llamando mentirosa?-

-No, claro que no, yo solo…-

-Quiero hablar con el director del departamento ahora mismo- exigió Hermione.

-Eso no va a ser posible-

Pero ella no se dio por vencida y hasta que el director no estuvo delante suyo no se dio por vencida. No cuando la felicidad de su familia dependía de ello.

-Exijo ver los documentos que supuestamente yo he firmado- le dijo al director.

-Eso no es posible, por medidas de seguridad comprenderá que no podamos mostrar a nadie la documentación que poseemos-

-¿Qué no es posible? Entonces me voy ahora mismo a ponerles una denuncia o por incompetentes o por cometer un delito. Veremos si a los aurores le niegan el derecho de ver esa documentación. Esto no se va a quedar así- El director intentó pararle y hacerle entrar en razón pero para Hermione ya era demasiado tarde y se dirigió con premura hacia el departamento de aurores.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar. El juego había comenzado.

**…**

Habían pasado nueve días desde que se había mudado a vivir al Caldero Chorreante.

Sorprendentemente no había vuelto a tener noticias de Jewel y eso le extrañaba, pero se alegraba, cuando menos contacto tuvieran mejor para ambos.

Tampoco había tenido contacto con su hijo Alex. Había querido ir a buscarle al colegio, pero estaba solo en la tienda y no podía cerrar tan pronto.

Esa tarde hacía un día de perros y no había prácticamente gente por la calle, así que cerró antes de lo normal y se apareció en la puerta de lo que hasta hace poco había sido su hogar.

Con las manos sudorosas había llamado a la puerta y Melvina le había dejado pasar, pero había llegado tarde, el niño ya se había acostado. Le había dado pena no poder ver a Alex y hablar con él aunque solo fuera un ratito, quería comprobar en persona como se encontraba, pero al menos Lonna y él habían tenido una interesante conversación en la que le había explicado que Alex seguía asustado por todo lo que había sucedido. Por lo visto por las noches se despertaba gritando, temblando y empapado en sudor, por eso últimamente se acostaba tan temprano, el pobre niño apenas dormía así que por el día estaba agotado. Hermione estaba convencida que su hijo lo superaría, tal vez le costase, pero iba a hacerlo.

Remus no sabía como comenzar la conversación que quería mantener con ella, parecía que allí de pie, delante de su esposa, el poco valor que poseía se esfumaba por completo.

Sin duda la echaba de menos. Merlín, la echaba tanto de menos que el corazón se le encogía. Ella permanecía delante suyo, con su ensortijado pelo castaño claro. Lupin no recordaba que se hubiese cambiado el color del cabello, sin embargo tenía muy nítido en su mente el castaño oscuro que le había enamorado. Fuese lo que fuese lo que se hubiese hecho, Hermione parecía tan frágil que solo quería abrazarla, besarla, Merlín, hacerla el amor hasta que el amanecer les encontrase completamente desnudos y satisfechos.

-Bueno…si no necesitas nada más, yo tengo que ayudar a Melvina- dijo Hermione.

-Hace un par de días recibí los papeles del divorcio-

-Yo también- dijo. Parecía molesta –Y me gustaría saber que demonios ha pasado para que hayan tramitado mi divorcio sin yo haber aceptado-

-¿De que estás hablando?- no entendía nada.

-¿Qué de que estoy hablando?- preguntó molesta. Hermione se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un documento que enseguida le mostró –De esto estoy hablando-

Remus no entendía nada, esa era la solicitud de divorcio en blanco, bueno completamente en blanco no porque allí abajo estaba su firma, la que había hecho bajo los efectos de la amortentia y la maldición imperio.

-¿Este es el original que yo te envié?-

-Si-

-Entonces ¿si tú tienes el original aquí sin firmar…?-

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí, pero los del registro se van a enterar. Al día siguiente de recibir la notificación fui allí y nadie sabía nada, así que les he puesto una denuncia. Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo aseguro-

El corazón le latió con fuerza en el pecho, si ese documento que tenía en la mano estaba sin firmar, eso significaba que su esposa nunca se había dado por vencida, que todavía le amaba y que tenía una oportunidad.

-¿Esto significa que todavía estamos casados?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, esto significa que o hay algún inútil trabajando en el Ministerio o que alguien tenía tantas ganas de que nos divorciásemos que ha falsificado algún documento-

- ¿Tú crees?-

-Es lo que me dijeron los aurores cuando puse la denuncia. Debido a los últimos acontecimientos por los que está pasando nuestra familia no quieren descartar ninguna posibilidad-

Un nombre instintivamente ocupó su pensamiento. Jewel, pero ¿porqué iba a arriesgarse ella a hacer algo así?

-Desde luego, últimamente parecen que las desgracias se están cebando con nosotros. ¿Siguen James y Lily viviendo aquí?-

-No, se han ido esta mañana-

-Han sido rápidos-

-Si, muy rápidos- a Remus le dio la sensación que el recuerdo de la marcha de sus amigos había entristecido a Lonna.

Le dio el documento, no quería estropearlo o que se perdiera, tal vez le serviría para demostrar que había habido un error con su solicitud.

-No era yo cuando hablé con el abogado para el divorcio ni cuando los firme- dijo señalando los papeles. Ella se desvió la mirada. Estuvo a punto de decirla_ "tampoco era yo cuando te ataqué"_ pero no le pareció oportuno, así que simplemente le preguntó por como se encontraba del hombro.

-Ya está bien-

Remus suspiró aliviado –Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar el pasado- le dijo.

Hermione no le respondió, simplemente se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- Ella solo asintió -¿Querrás decirle a Alex que he venido a verle?-

-Claro, no te preocupes- susurró.

-Intentaré venir otro día a ver si consigo cerrar pronto y llegar antes de que se haya acostado-

-A pesar de todo Alex te quiere muchísimo, así que seguro que se alegra mucho de verte-

-Y yo a él también-

Con lágrimas en los ojos se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Después de beberse un par de vasos de whisky de fuego subió a su dormitorio y se quedó dormido con la ropa puerta y mirando la foto que le acompañaba desde que se mudó allí.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a visitar a su familia, estaba esperando a ese domingo para darle una sorpresa a Alex. Sabía que era algo que le encantaría.

Se había duchado, afeitado y se había puesto la colonia que tanto le gustaba a Hermione. No era solo al niño al que quería impresionar, así que se puso su ropa muggle, esa que ella le regaló el año pasado por navidad, unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos y un jersey de pico azul marino. Cogió sus botas y su capa y se apareció en el antiguo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Esa vez fue la misma Hermione en persona quien le abrió la puerta. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo sujeto en una cola alta de caballo, con algunos rizos rebeldes que le caían por ambos lados de la cara.

-Hola- le saludó sorprendida.

-Buenos días- le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a ver a Alex, tal vez podríamos pasar el día juntos, como es domingo y no tengo que abrir la tienda…-

Ella pareció reaccionar y se apartó –Claro, adelante. Déjame que vaya a avisarle-

Mientras subía las escaleras se regañó a si misma por estar temblando como una quinceañera. Por el amor de Dios ¡se había quedado embarazada tres veces de ese hombre! ¿A que venía tanto tembleque? Pues a que se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Alex estaba en su dormitorio, jugando con los nietos de Melvina. Aubrey y los niños habían ido a visitarla, la pobre elfina cada día estaba más débil.

-Alex, cariño, papá ha venido a verte. Está abajo esperándote-

El niño la miró asombrado -¿No quieres verle?- le preguntó. En otras circunstancias hubiese salido disparado a abrazarse a él.

-¿Tu vas a estar conmigo?- le preguntó con timidez.

-Si tú quieres si- el niño asintió, se puso de pie y les dijo a sus compañeros de juego que volvía más tarde y que se portasen bien.

Hermione disimuló una sonrisa y bajó la escalera seguida muy de cerca por su hijo, que se escondía detrás de ella.

En cuanto Lupin le vio se le cambió la cara, su mirada era de ilusión y añoranza –Hola Alex- le saludó, pero el niño se apretó contra ella.

Hermione se giró y pasando un brazo por la espalda de su hijo le puso delante de ella –Dile hola a papá-

-Hola- saludó tímidamente.

Remus se acercó y se arrodilló delante del niño –¿Me dejarías darte un beso y un abrazo?- a ella se le partió el corazón.

El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, dándola un leve pisotón. Sintiendo como le latía el dedo gordo del pie, Hermione le dijo a su hijo –No tengas miedo, cariño, es papá y él no va a hacerte daño-

El niño levantó la cabeza y la miró –Tú primero-

Ella miró fijamente a Lupin durante un par de segundos, si tenía que hacer ese sacrificio por su hijo lo haría, así que se acercó a su ex marido mientras este se ponía de pie, se colocó detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que le caían por la cara y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Intentando controlar los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo se abrazó a Lupin.

Lo que iba a ser un abrazo rápido se convirtió en todo lo contrario. Dios, le echaba tanto de menos que en cuanto sus brazos le rodearon y se acomodó entre ellos fue incapaz de huir. Remus la apretó contra él y apoyó su cara contra su cabeza y ella…se dejó llevar.

Olía tan bien que se sentía mareada.

De pronto recordó todo lo que les había llevado a esa situación y se soltó de él haciendo acopio de fuerza. Sintiéndose mareada, se giró para mirar a su hijo.

-Ves, es solo papá-

El niño se acercó lentamente a su padre, que se había vuelto a arrodillar y le dio un rápido abrazo y un fugaz beso en la mejilla, pero a juzgar por la cara de Remus, fue el más maravilloso de los milagros.

En seguida Alex se abrazó a Hermione, pero no apretaba tanto el agarre como al principio.

-¿Qué te parecería si pasásemos el día juntos?- preguntó Lupin –Podríamos ir a comer a ese lugar muggle de hamburguesas que tanto te gusta y después podemos ir al partido de quiddich. Hoy juegan las Avispas de Wimbourne contras las Flechas de Appleby-

Alex abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Hermione -¿Te apetece?- le preguntó ella a su hijo.

De pronto el niño se encogió de hombros -¿Puede venir mamá también?- Remus sonrió de esa manera que le hacía encoger el estómago.

-Si ella quiere, por supuesto que puede venir. Seguro que nos divertimos mucho-

Alex la miró –Anda, mamá, por favor, di que sí. Vamos a comer hamburguesas y a ver a Tim Campbell. Va a ser muy divertido-

Lo que no quería era interferir entre la relación de Remus y su hijo -¿Estas seguro que no te importa que vaya con vosotros?-

-Nada me gustaría más que nos acompañases- se lo dijo con ese tono tan sincero que tuvo que creérselo.

-Anda, mami, anda, di que si-

-Está bien. Solo déjanos que nos arreglemos un poco y avise a Aubrie que vamos a salir- respondió Hermione con media sonrisa.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Primero: Pediros disculpas por está largísima espera. La culpa fue de mi USB que insistía en eliminar los archivos de este capítulo cada vez que intentaba escribirlo, lo cual me desanimó bastante, pero bueno, esperemos que a partir de ahora todo salga bien._

_Segundo: Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo._

_Tercero: Felices Fiestas para todos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Se lo habían pasado más que bien.

Hermione no recordaba haber comido tanto en mucho tiempo. Hamburguesa con queso y bacon, patatas fritas, nuggets de pollo, un refresco grande de cola y un helado con trocitos de chocolate y después, en mitad del partido, Remus les había invitado a una manzana de caramelo a cada uno.

Al principio Alex había estado muy tenso y nervioso, pero poco a poco y gracias a las atenciones y el carácter amable y apacible de Remus, su hijo se tranquilizó lo suficiente para que volviese a ser el mismo niño alegre de siempre.

Hacía frío, pero a Alex no le importaba, saltaba y gritaba animando a su equipo favorito como si no estuviese helando. De vez en cuando se volvía para hablar con Remus sobre algo que había sucedido durante el partido y sobre todo para alabar al famosísimo Tim Campbell, que como si lo hubiesen pactado, hizo uno de los mejores partidos de toda su carrera de jugador de quiddich profesional.

Hermione estaba convencida que al día siguiente tendría un buen catarro a causa del frío que habían pasado, pero por ver a su hijo tan feliz, pasaría por un millón de de ellos si hiciera falta.

Además, bueno, ella y Remus se había comportado como dos quinceañeros en su primera cita. Ni siquiera aquella primera vez en el Caldero Chorreante habían sido tan estúpidos. Se habían pasado la mayor parte del día echándose miraditas, sonrisitas y en algún momento tímidas caricias. Las tres que ella he había hecho a él habían sido a propósito. Había disimulado bien, haciendo creer que ambas manos se habían rozado sin querer al sujetar a Alex para que no cruzara la calle, o para colocarle bien el gorro y que no cogiera frío. La realidad es que necesitaba ese contacto tanto como respirar.

De vuelta en la casa, Alex le había preguntado a su padre si se iba a quedar a vivir con ellos de nuevo, pero él le dijo que de momento no podía.

-Anda, ve a bañarte que mañana tienes que ir al colegio- le pidió Hermione.

El niño comenzó a subir con desgana las escaleras y de pronto miró hacia atrás, bajó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Remus, él se agachó y el niño le beso, le dijo algo al oído y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Hermione se quedó observando a Lupin, se le notaba emocionado, con los ojos brillantes por unas incipientes lágrimas –Es un niño maravilloso- dijo Remus.

-Si, lo es. Se parece muchísimo a ti- contestó ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione estaba atrapada entre la barandilla y el cuerpo de su marido. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí, aunque le deseaba no estaba preparada para caer tan fácilmente en sus encantos, seguía demasiado dolida por todo lo sucedido.

Sus piernas no reaccionaron, así que le dijo – Hacía mucho que no veía a Alex tan feliz, gracias por venir a pasar el día con él- Tal vez si centraban su atención en su hijo su cuerpo fuera capaz de reaccionar antes de que fuera tarde.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarnos- le susurró Lupin acercándose más a ella.

Él no podía apartar los ojos de los labios de Hermione ni ella de los de él. Remus levantó una mano y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. Ese leve contacto consiguió erizarle toda la piel y cerró los ojos instintivamente. Abrirlos fue muy mala idea, ya que el rostro de su marido estaba a escasos dos centímetros suyos y su tibio aliento le había hecho perder la capacidad de razonar.

Atraídos como si fueran dos imanes, sus labios acortaron la mínima distancia que les separaba y se encontraron en un ansiado beso. A tientas se acariciaron húmedamente, sus manos enredándose en su pelo y sus cuerpos amoldándose a la forma del otro que tan bien conocían y tanto habían echado de menos.

Las manos de Remus comenzaron a descender desde su pelo hacia su cuello, y desde allí hasta sus pechos mientras se devoraban la boca con fiereza.

Nada deseaba más que hacerle el amor a su marido, pero Hermione, en una décima de segundo de lucidez, se dio cuenta que no podía caer de ese modo, tenía que ser fuerte, así que giró la cabeza –Remus, no- le dijo respirando agitadamente.

Pero él parecía que no le oía y atacaba su cuello con sus labios y sus dientes –Remus, para-

Confundido, Lupin la miró -¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo, es demasiado pronto para esto- el licántropo apartó sus manos de los senos de Hermione y apoyó su cabeza en la frente de ella respirando con dificultad.

-Necesito tiempo- susurró Hermione.

-Lo siento, no quería que esto pasase. Bueno si, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, quiero decir que no quería presionarte- le dijo separándose de ella.

Con las manos temblorosas, Hermione se limpió la saliva de los labios –No pasa nada- respondió mirando al suelo.

-Quiero recuperaros a los dos y voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que eso ocurra. Te lo prometo-

**…**

Fred Weasley estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, su casa mientras estaba en el colegio, sentado frente a la chimenea, esperando a que su hermano George se uniese a él. Esa noche utilizarían el mapa del merodeador para colarse en las cocinas, sin que nadie les viese y convencer a los elfos para que les dieran algo de comer.

Mientras esperaba se le iban ocurriendo nuevas ideas para productos que estaban inventando, tenían que perfeccionar algunos de ellos, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo con una clientela fija en el colegio. El producto estrella era el surtido saltaclases del cual se sentían muy orgullosos.

George apareció y en cuanto la sala común se quedó vacía ellos sacaron el mapa, le dieron un golpe con la varita y susurraron –Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- Ante ellos comenzaron a formarse geométricos dibujos y a surgir nombres que se movían dependiendo de su ubicación en ese instante en el castillo. El señor Flinch y su gata, la señora Norris, estaban en la otra punta del castillo. Perfecto para ellos, nunca era agradable salir a dar una vuelta y encontrarte alguno de los dos.

Otra cosa con la que tendrían que tener cuidado era con los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts, sobre todo con Peeves.

Fred estaba a punto de cerrar el mapa cuando George le llamó la atención por algo.

De pronto, en la tercera planta apareció un nombre. Sabía que lo había oído en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar donde.

- Su nombre me suena ¿quién es? ¿Alguno de Hufflepuff?- preguntó George.

Fred se quedó pensando. Peter Pettigrew, ese nombre le resultaba familiar pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía recordar – Puede ser, venga, da igual, si no nos damos prisa Flinch nos va a encontrar- le respondió a su gemelo.

Ambos salieron de la sala común y no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando la profesora McGonnagall entró en la sala común de Gryffindor que recordaron quien era la persona que habían visto la noche anterior en el mapa del merodeador.

La bruja quería saber si todos estaban bien, por lo visto algo grave había sucedido en el colegio. Según les explicó algo malo le había sucedido a un alumno del colegio y les advirtió que no saliesen de las sala común hasta que ella no les diese permiso.

En cuanto Mcgonagall se marchó la sala común estalló en comentarios.

Fred miró hacia su derecha, Grace Lupin permanecía al lado de su hermana Ginny, de Violet Potter y de su amiga Natalie McDonall, otra alumna de primer año. Grace parecía algo nerviosa y una idea comenzó a fraguarse en su cabeza. Sujetó a su gemelo por el brazo y se lo llevó a un rincón para contarle su idea sin que nadie le oyera.

-Tenemos que hablar con McGonnagal, creo que se quien es la persona que vimos ayer en el mapa- le dijo a su hermano.

-Tenemos que esperar a que nadie nos vea para salir, si no ¿cómo vamos a explicarles porque necesitamos hablar con McGonnagal tan urgentemente?- respondió George.

-¿Eres consciente que si decimos algo sobre el mapa nos podemos meter en problemas?-

-Lo se-

Minerva McGonnagall entró con la cara desencajada -Todos los alumnos tienen que ir inmediatamente al Gran Comedor, allí, nuestro director les comunicará algo muy importante-

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, profesora?- preguntó Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor.

La bruja se quedó pensativa unos instantes -Una alumna de Hufflepuff ha aparecido muerta, así que por favor vayan saliendo en orden hacia el Gran Comedor- dijo muy seria –Y sin hacer ninguna travesura- añadió mirando hacia los gemelos. Ambos, Fred y George asintieron.

-Tenemos que contárselo a McGonagall- susurró Fred. -Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo George.

**…**

Como odiaba ese lugar, pero dentro de poco lo abandonaría para siempre. Sonrió ante esa idea.

Desde su camastro recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se había adentrado en Hogwarts, solo quería hacer unas pintadas en tono amenazante para asustar a la gente que habitaba en castillo, pero de pronto apareció una alumna y él actuó sin pensar. No sabía quién era aquella muchacha pero se alegraba de haberla encontrado, así su plan causaría mayor impresión.

Cerró los ojos cansado por haber pasado toda la noche en vela y se alejó de allí, de los gritos, de la soledad, de los recuerdos.

Faltaba tan poco para conseguir sus objetivos que ya podía sentir la sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

**…**

-¿Están seguros que fue ese el nombre que vieron en el mapa?- les preguntó Dumbledore a los gemelos. No es que no les creyese, pero, por decirlo de una manera agradable, esos dos muchachos eran bastante traviesos, y quería estar completamente seguro que aquella historia era completamente cierta. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era demasiado grave como para no asegurarse por completo.

Fred y George Weasley asintieron -Completamente seguros- aseveró Fred. Al principio no recordábamos de que nos sonaba, pero de pronto lo he recordado. En alguna reunión con los Lupin y los Potter en casa ese nombre ha salido a relucir. A George y a mí siempre nos había hecho gracia ese nombre y esta mañana cuando McGonnagal ha venido a contarnos que algo había sucedido lo hemos recordado-

-Sí, los Potter y los Lupin conocían muy bien a Peter Pettigrew, él era como un hermano para ellos- les explicó Dumbledore.

-Profesor ¿Cree que Peter Pettigrew es la misma persona que secuestró a Grace Lupin y que mató a Susan Bones anoche?- dijo George claramente preocupado.

El mago se mesó la barba, no quería asustar a esos chicos, pero no le gustaba mentir. Desde lo que le sucedió a Grace Lupin, él mismo había tenido la sospecha que Pettigrew podría estar detrás de todo aquello, incluso había ido a Azkaban y había preguntado en la prisión sobre Colagusano. Según le habían informado el preso no había abandonado ni un solo instante su celda en los últimos nueve años ni siquiera para recibir visitas.

–Hay que esperar a ver que dicen los aurores y ahora, si me disculpan…- les dijo el director poniéndose de pie -…tengo otros asuntos urgentes que atender- quería ir al Ministerio de Magia y hablar personalmente con Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro. También quería darse otra vueltecita por Azkaban para saber que estaba pasando.

Antes de que los chicos salieran les pidió que le entregasen el mapa del merodeador, en cuanto tuviera tiempo le echaría un vistazo. Cuantas travesuras se hubiesen evitado si hubiese tenido conocimiento antes de la existencia de ese mapa. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y finalmente, con pesar, le entregaron al director aquel pedazo de pergamino que tanta ayuda les había brindado.

Antes de salir le pidió a Minerva McGonnagall que redactase una carta para contarles a los padres del resto de alumnos lo sucedido en el colegio. Prefería que se enterasen directamente por ellos que no por los pérfidos comentarios de Rita Skeeter. No sabía como hacía esa bruja para enterarse siempre de todo y terjiversarlo a su antojo.

-Ya están enviadas, profesor-

-Gracias, Minerva. Intentaré regresar lo antes posible-

-Suerte con Fudge, Albus-

**…**

Se había despertado mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Había pasado el día anterior con su mujer y con su hijo y se lo habían divertido muchísimo. Habían paseado juntos, habían comido juntos, habían ido a ver un partido de quiddich juntos, habían reído juntos, pero la mejor parte llegó cuando les acompañó hasta la que no hacía mucho había sido su casa. Al despedirse de su hijo, este le había abrazado y le había dicho que le quería. No pudo evitarlo, sus dulces palabras le emocionaron, ni siquiera todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos había conseguido que su hijo dejase de quererle, pese a que tal vez se lo merecía. Por si eso hubiese sido poco, Lonna y él se habían besado y había sido…mágico, como al principio de conocerse.

Él no era estúpido, sabía que ese solo había sido el principio y tenía que seguir luchando por recuperar a su familia.

Animadamente comenzó a vestirse para ir a trabajar. Estaba haciéndose el nudo de la corbata cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Soltó el trozo de tela y se dirigió a abrir.

Al otro lado se encontraba Jewel con Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante. Remus le había avisado que si ella ponía un solo pie en el bar, primero la registrase y le requisase la varita. Al principio, Tom no había querido hacerlo, según le había dicho a Lupin, él no era quien para hacer algo como eso, pero Remus le explicó la situación y terminó aceptando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lupin.

Ella miró al hombre que le acompañaba -¿Podemos hablar a solas?- le preguntó.

-No- respondió cortantemente.

-Por favor, Remus, solo quiero hablar-

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, si ella no llevaba varita no correría ningún tipo de peligro, el problema era que después de todo lo que había sucedido desconfiaba de ella.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada que hablar- respondió Lupin.

Ella miró sobre su hombro, Tom seguía allí -Solo quiero pedirte perdón- Su tono parecía sincero, pensó Lupin. Tal vez fuera cierto que estaba realmente arrepentida.

-Por favor- le volvió a pedir Jewel.

Estaba bien, le daría una oportunidad para que pudieran hablar y después no volverían a verse nunca más -Tom, gracias por todo- El dueño del Caldero Chorreante le miró confundido, pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y les dejó solos.

Remus le indicó con la mano que podía pasar a su dormitorio y ella le obedeció.

No cerró la puerta, no le parecía buena idea, a cambio la entornó dejando una abertura de veinte centímetros.

Jewel se giró y se quedo frente a él. Estaba nerviosa, se frotaba las manos, una contra otra como si quisiera que entrasen en calor.

-Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

-Yo…verás, he estado pensando en…mucho estos días y…se que actué mal, que os he hecho daño a ti y a tu familia y lo siento. Yo no soy así, no sé que me pasó para reaccionar así, bueno, si lo sé, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento por ti-

-Eso no quita para que reaccionases de ese modo. Por tu culpa estuve a punto de matar a mi propio hijo y hacerle daño a mi esposa. Eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar-

-Remus, lo siento, por favor, perdóname. No puedo soportar saber que me odias-

-Eso lo tenías que haber pensado antes de todo lo que has hecho-

-Lo pensé, más de lo que te puedas imaginar y en aquel momento me pareció la mejor idea. No sé lo que me pasó, solo sabía que quería estar contigo, necesitaba estar contigo. Estaba desesperada por estar contigo-

Lupin negó con la cabeza. No se podía creer que alguien hiciera algo como eso por él –No se puede obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no desea, deberías aprender eso-

Ella se acercó a él, caminando con lentitud, insegura por la proximidad física –Y ahora me he dado cuenta, el precio que estoy pagando es demasiado alto- Lupin observó como se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas -¿Podríamos por lo menos ser amigos?- le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Le daba mucha pena esa muchacha, pero mantenerse alejado de ella era lo mejor – No creo que sea buena idea, Jewel. Yo estoy intentado recuperar mi familia y nuestra amistad solo me perjudicaría-

Ella comenzó a respirar aceleradamente –Remus, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- le suplicó.

Él nunca le había negado la amistad a nadie –Por favor- le susurró acercándose a él. De ese modo parecía tan inocente, tan desvalida que le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Jewel le acarició la cara y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella le estaba besando en los labios.

**…**

Estaba a punto de salir de casa para llevar a Alex al colegio cuando una lechuza apareció con un pergamino atado a su pata derecha. Lo desató y lo abrió para echarle un vistazo por encima. Era procedente de Hogwarts y lo firmaba Minerva McGonnagal, subdirectora del colegio.

Algo había sucedido en el colegio, pero no fue hasta que dejó a Alex que leyó con calma el pergamino. En el no se daban muchos datos de lo ocurrido, pero ella se alarmó y preocupada decidió ir a buscar a Remus para enseñarle y la carta y que se acercara por el Hogwarts, ella había faltada demasiado al trabajo en el último mes y a él le daría tiempo antes de abrir la tienda.

Muchas veces desde que Lily le había dicho que su marido se había mudado al Caldero Chorreante había pensado en ir y hacerle una visita, pero en el último momento cambiaba de opinión. Ahora tenía una muy buena escusa.

Nerviosa por volver a verle se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y entró en la taberna. Tom, el dueño, no estaba, así que la camarera le atendió y le dijo en que habitación se hospedaba Lupin.

Se extrañó al acercarse y ver la puerta entornada. Curiosa se asomó levemente, allí estaba su marido junto con su ex amante, o eso es lo que le había hecho creer.

–Y ahora me he dado cuenta, el precio que estoy pagando es demasiado alto- le decía ella al borde de las lágrimas-¿Podríamos por lo menos ser amigos?- ¡Oh, Dios! Lo sabía. Sabía que esa zorra no iba a dejar a su marido en paz.

– No creo que sea buena idea, Jewel. Yo estoy intentado recuperar mi familia y nuestra amistad solo me perjudicaría- ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

–Remus, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- le suplicó. Se la estaban revolviendo las entrañas, pero iba a aguantar, quería ver que iba a suceder en esa habitación.

–Por favor- le susurró acercándose a él. Jewel le acarició la cara y se abalanzó hacia él para besarle. Hermione tuvo que ahogar un gemido de sorpresa al presenciar la escena. Con toda su furia sacó su varita, iba a darles a ese par su merecido, pero su marido sujetó de los brazos a su ex empleada y la empujó con fuerza consiguiendo que casi se cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué diablos pretendes?- gritó Remus después de limpiarse los labios con asco –Más te vale salir de esta habitación antes de que pierda las formas-

-Yo…-

-No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más de tu boca, y ni se te ocurra volver a buscarme ni para hablar ni para nada. ¿Está claro?-

-Pero Remus, yo…-

Su marido caminó hacia donde estaba ella, le sujetó por el brazo y prácticamente la sacó arrastrando de aquella habitación. Al abrir la puerta, tanto Remus como Jewel se sorprendieron con su presencia y se quedaron paralizados.

-Te puedo explicar todo esto- le dijo Lupin.

-No hace falta, lo he visto todo- respondió ella con dureza. Pese a que él había rechazado a Jewel la ira que sentía por lo sucedido era más fuerte que ella.

-Entonces sabrás que yo en ningún momento he querido que esto sucediera-

-Lo sé- respondió ella cortantemente.

-Está bien, déjame que acompañe a Jewel a las escaleras y hablamos- le dijo Lupin.

Antes de que volviesen a caminar, Hermione empuñó su varita y apuntó directamente al corazón de la muchacha –Como te vuelva a ver cerca de mi marido, te juro por la vida de mis hijos que es lo último que vas a hacer en tu desgraciada vida- le amenazó.

Jewel ni siquiera se atrevió a responder, pero la vena del cuello se le hinchó de tal manera que parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Para asegurarse que nada más volvía a suceder entre ellos, les acompañó y cuando ambos se cercioraron que la intrusa había dejado la taberna, Remus se giró para mirar a Hermione y dijo –Lonna, te juro que yo…-

-No me jures nada- le dijo con dureza -¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansada de todo esto-

- No ha sucedido nada, estábamos hablando y de pronto se ha abalanzado contra mí y me ha besado, te juro que ni siquiera la he devuelto el beso y la he alejado de mí lo antes posible-

-Eso lo he visto, pero lo que me duele es que sabiendo todo el daño que nos ha hecho sigas hablando con ella. ¡Por Merlín! Si ni siquiera la has denunciado-

-No creí que hiciera falta, pensé que con lo que le dije aquel día bastaría para que me dejase en paz- Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo –Yo te quiero a ti, Lonna, solo a ti, eres la única mujer que ocupa mi mente y mi corazón- él puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla izquierda –Reconozco que fue un imbécil y que te hice mucho daño, pero si me das otra oportunidad…-

-Estás hablando igual que ella- le interrumpió dando un paso hacia atrás y alejándose de él.

-La diferencia entre los dos es que yo lo estoy diciendo de corazón-

Hermione quería creerle y lo que había presenciado le decía que Remus tenía razón, pero encontrársele con ella en su dormitorio le había hecho revivir todo lo malo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, los desprecios, los malos modos, incluso el ataque que hizo que ella se rompiera la clavicula.

Miró a su alrededor, desde allí, desde lo alto de la escalera tenía una buena vista de la taberna. No pudo evitarlo, la primera vez que había ido allí con Lupin se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos. Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas desde aquello que le parecía mentira haber llegado a esa situación, que su esposo hubiera cambiado tanto.

-Eso es lo que deseo, Remus, que sea de corazón-

Él sujetó sus manos con fuerzas, se las llevó a los labios y las besó con suavidad.

-No te voy a volver a defraudar nunca más, te lo prometo- Ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decirse hasta que Lupin lo rompió -No es que me importe pero ¿porqué estas aquí?-

Casi se había olvidado –He recibido una carta de Hogwarts, por lo visto ha habido algún problema y pensaba que tal vez tú podrías pasarte por allí a ver qué había sucedido, tal vez no sea nada malo, pero tengo una mala corazonada y de ese modo me quedaré más tranquila. Yo he faltado demasiado al trabajo este último mes- le explicó Hermione. Metió la mano dentro de su túnica, sacó el rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó.

-Sin problema. Ahora mismo me acerco-

**...**


End file.
